Crocodile On The Sandbank: An Isis Potter Mystery
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

_**The love of my beloved is on yonder side, a width of water is between us. And a crocodile waiteth on the sandbank.**_

_-Ancient Egyptian Love Poem_

Chapter 1: A Girl Named Isis

Isis Sekhmet Granger was what you called a no nonsense girl. She had jet black hair, green eyes (which was encased in glasses that made her look intelligent), and a thin frame. Isis's mother, Hermione, who worked for the British Museum, was as no nonsense as Isis was. Hermione restored artifacts that the museum managed to obtain and while a lot of pieces were sent back to their native country some ended up as pieces that would be enjoyed by the people. It was a very well-paid job and Isis loved it inside the stuffy museum, though she pretended that she didn't.

On the outside her mum looked normal with her digging in the sand, restoring objects of value, or even reading hieroglyphics but Isis knew a lot more then her mum thought she knew. Isis knew that her mum was magical. She had discovered this one day when her Godfather, a man that loved the past as much as Hermione did, was left with him. She had been looking through a lot of her mum's old things when she found a long stick and a photo album. Inside the album the pictures moved and she saw a boy that looked a lot like her and another boy with flaming red hair.

Tucked under a photo of a stern-looking woman was a letter. It looked as though her mum had intended on sending it but hadn't gotten around to do so. She opened it and read:

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry about all the crap that I'm going to put you through, with your wife to think about, but you got me pregnant. Her name is Isis Sekhmet Granger and she's the cutest thing that you've ever seen. Please don't come around and see her. I don't want Ginny to raise hell about it since we're no longer friends. I know what we did was due to the final battle and I'm sorry if I've ruined your life.

Sincerely,

Hermione

Isis had cried about it for an hour but she vowed never to tell her mum what she had found out. That, of course, wasn't the only secret that Isis had. Unknown to anyone Isis had a gift, a gift of seeing dark curses. The items that were restored had dark curses on them and she felt that it was her job to remove them before the pieces could be returned. Since Isis had almost been raised by the museum staff her Greek was unbelievable as well as reading and speaking Egyptian.

When her birthday had come around her Godfather had given her an amulet that had the Goddess Isis on it. It was from a Princess tomb and was used for protection against black magic. Isis checked to make sure that the amulet wasn't cursed and she was happy to find that it wasn't. She also got a copy of the Egyptian Book of the Dead from the curator of the museum, as well as several Egyptian scrolls that talked about the life of the Egyptian people. Her mother had given her statues of Isis and Horus, which wasn't going to be returned to Egypt. And then a few days later an owl landed on the dining room table, holding out something on its leg. Isis took it and saw that it was for her. She opened it at once.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of the necessary books and equipment. Term starts on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape,

Deputy Headmaster

Isis at once ran to her mother, showing her the letter. After nearly fifteen minutes of begging her mother told her that she could go. Isis jumped up and down in excitement and then wrote back, telling the Deputy Headmaster that she could go. The owl took off and disappeared in the distance. A few days later her mum took the day off and they went to Diagon Alley to get Isis her things.

Diagon Alley wasn't as impressive as the shops in Cairo but her mum knew where everything was and Isis allowed herself to be steered into the different shops. Hermione got Isis a cat that she named after herself and then they headed back home. On September 1st Isis boarded the Hogwarts Express to head off to Hogwarts. Before Isis had left she packed all her scrolls, her statues, and a couple of other things that she needed.

She was entering a new area and with that came new challenges. She kissed her mum goodbye and then placed a small fish charm in her hair. Her mum had told her that she would be crossing the Black Lake and she wanted to be protected. During the trip she met a boy named Teddy Lupin. He really liked her charm in her hair and Isis went pink.

"Are you related to Hermione Granger?" Teddy asked her.

"Yes," Isis answered, "How do you know her?"

"I don't but I've heard about her," Teddy told her. "So what's she doing now?"

Isis at once told Teddy about the work that her mum did and the fact that her mum hadn't told her that she was a witch. She didn't tell him about the letter, telling a man named Harry that he was a father, because she didn't know if Teddy would believe her. She also didn't mention her gift, as she didn't want to be labeled a freak, but she did like the idea that she had a gift that helped people.

He told her about his godfather, Harry Potter, and his god brothers and sister. Isis tried to ignore the fact that she knew who Harry was. She didn't want to cause any problems.

"James Sirius Potter is only five and he's already a practical joker," Teddy told her and then shocked her by changing his hair from brown to purple.

"How did you do that?" Isis asked.

"Oh I'm a Metamorphmagus," Teddy told her. "That means that I can change my appearance at will."

"I wish I could do that," Isis commented and it was Teddy's turn to turn pink.

They changed into their robes and then the Hogwarts Express pulled up. Everyone got out and a huge man called out for the First Years. Isis really stared at him and Teddy told her that his name was Hagrid.

"How come he's so big?" Isis asked.

"He's a half-giant," Teddy answered. "Your mother was friends with him."

Isis knew she would have a lot of questions to ask her mother.

When Isis saw Hogwarts for the first time she gasped. It was huge! She climbed into the boat, with Teddy, and then they set off. The charm glowed with a gentle blue as the boats glided across the water. The castle got larger and then Hagrid told them to duck. Isis and Teddy ducked with everyone else and they went under the castle and through a curtain of ivy.

They entered an underground harbor and one by one each student got out of the boats. Hagrid checked to make sure that none of the students had left anything behind and then they lined up and followed him up stone steps and onto the grounds, the castle towering over them. The charm had stopped glowing and Isis breathed a sigh of relief. Hagrid walked up to the oak doors and knocked three times.

The door opened and a very stern-looking man stood there. He had shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and wore black from head to toe. He looked at the new students with dislike and Isis wondered if he liked anyone and who he was.

"The first years, Professor Snape," Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Professor Snape said, a sneer on his face.

He opened the door wider and motioned the students to follow him. They entered a small chamber and he then closed the door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Snape told them. "In a few moments you'll be joining your classmates. Before you can join them you must be sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're here your house will be like your family. You'll have classes with your house and spend your free time in the house common room. Triumphs will earn you points while any rule-breaking will cost you points. Now wait here quality until we need you."

And he left.

"Boy Snape is in a sour mood," Teddy commented.

Isis stared at him. "You know him!"

"Sure," Teddy said. "He really knows his subject."

"What does he teach?" Isis asked him.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Teddy answered. "You'll really like how he teaches."

"What exactly does that entail?" Isis asked.

"Defense against things like curses, hexes, and stuff like that," Teddy answered.

At once Isis was looking forward to this class.

When Professor Snape entered he motioned the students forward and they entered a large room filled with students. Isis saw four tables that students and then a longer one that had teachers. They then stopped and an old hat and stool were placed in-front of them. The hat opened its mouth and started to sing. When it was finished the school clapped and then the first student was called.

"Adams, David."

A boy went before the hat and the hat declared him a Slytherin. The table on the far right clapped as he joined their table. The sorting continued until-.

"Granger, Isis."

Everyone muttered as Isis headed to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Never thought I would see another Potter under me so soon_," the hat said in her ear and Isis almost jumped out of her skin.

"How did you know that?" Isis asked.

"_I know everything_," the hat told her. "_And I know where to put you…_GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table cheered as the hat was taken off and she joined the Gryffindor table.

Isis watched the rest of the sorting and then it was Teddy Lupin's turn. At once the hat declared that he would end up in Gryffindor and Teddy joined Isis's side. She smiled at him and he returned it. When the sorting had ended the hat and stool were taken away and a woman stood up.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Teddy told Isis. "She's the Headmistress."

"I figure that much," Isis told him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," McGonagall told them as Snape returned to his seat. "Let the fest begin."

And the food appeared.

As they ate Teddy told her about the different Professors and what they taught.

"The thin man next to the Headmistress is Professor Longbottom, he's the Herbology teacher and Head of Gryffindor House," he started. "The man next to him is Professor Potter. He's the Potions Master and is here only for a short time. He said that he would be gone by next year."

"Is that your Godfather?" Isis asked, hoping that the man was her father.

"Yes," Teddy answered.

Isis tried to hide her excitement and thankfully it worked.

"So what muggle school did you go to?" Teddy asked.

"Muggle."

"Someone that doesn't have magic," Teddy answered.

"Oh I went to a regular school but I learned a lot from my mum and the people at the museum. I know Greek and Ancient Egyptian. I can read, speak, and write in Ancient Egyptian and read in Greek."

"Wicked!" Teddy said. "Is it hard to learn that stuff?"

"Well I was around it a lot and there are tons of artifacts at the museum," Isis answered. "I was named after the Goddess's Isis and Sekhmet."

"Who are they?" Teddy asked.

Isis smiled at him. "Isis is the wife of Osiris, the God of the Dead, and Sekhmet is the Goddess that protected the Pharaoh. Her arrows could drive down enemies. She had the head of a lion and the body of a woman."

"Seems to suit you," Teddy commented.

"Thanks," Isis said, smiling at him.

When the feast had ended Isis knew almost everything about Teddy. She was jealous that her parents, both of them, had accepted him before their death. All she knew about her father was that he was Harry Potter and that she didn't want him to know about Isis so that his marriage wouldn't be ruined. She hoped that he didn't figure out who she was and end up finding his life ruined. Professor McGonagall got up and told the students that the same items as last year were banned and that no magic was to be done in the corridor between classes.

The Gryffindor Prefect stood up and led the First Years out of the Great Hall and up a series of stairs. Finally, at long last, they reached the Gryffindor Common Room and Isis and Teddy separated into their different dorms. When Isis entered her dorm she saw her trunk waiting on her as well as Isis, her cat. She took out her stuff and placed them on her table. She then changed for bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Isis and Teddy left Gryffindor tower and tried to find their way down to the Great Hall. Isis thought she knew where it was and thankfully even her small amount of memory placed them in-front of the moving staircase. They followed it down and thankfully ended up in the entrance hall. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Thank God you remembered," Teddy told her.

"Thanks," Isis said.

As they ate Isis thought about what her mum was doing right now. She missed her mum dearly but she knew that, at some point, she would have to leave her mum all alone. Professor Longbottom came around with the timetables and when Isis got hers she saw that she had Herbology, with the Hufflepuff's, first.

"This is wonderful," Teddy said. "We have Herbology first."

"Is that what yours says?" Isis asked.

Teddy nodded and Isis felt better that she was having classes with him.

When they were done eating they took their book bags and left the castle. It was a nice warm day with a clear blue sky. Teddy helped her find her way to the greenhouses and Isis had a feeling that he had been here before. The Herbology lesson took place in greenhouse one and Isis found Professor Longbottom to be delightful. He really knew his plants, like she knew her Egyptian dark curses, and Isis wrote a ton of notes on everything that he had said.

When the lesson ended she wrote down her homework and then joined Teddy as the students filed out. However Professor Longbottom kept Isis back and Teddy told her that he would wait for her.

"Thanks," Isis said and the door was closed.

"Miss Granger are you related to Hermione?" Professor Longbottom asked her.

"Yes," Isis answered.

That made him smile and she wondered if he and her mother had been friends.

"I was friends with Hermione when I was in school," Professor Longbottom told her. "She really gave me self-confidence as well as taking blows for helping me out in Potions. What's she doing now?"

"Well she works for the British Museum and sometimes goes to Egypt to help out in digs," Isis told him.

The Professor looked confused.

"The what museum?"

"The British museum," Isis said. "Haven't you ever heard of the place?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Professor Longbottom said.

"Well you need to go," Isis said. "It's located in the heart of London. In-fact I'm going back there this winter and if you want to come and see my mum then I'll help you get on your way."

"That would be great," Professor Longbottom said. "I really miss seeing Hermione."

Isis smiled at him. "I'm sure she misses seeing you as well," Isis commented.

The Professor signed a note for both she and Teddy and she left.

The next class was History of Magic, which was taught by Professor Binns. After giving Binns the note they settled down in their seats. Isis took out her book and started writing down everything that Binns had said, like in Herbology, and found what he was talking about fascinating. By time the lesson was over Teddy was begging her for the notes that she had written.

"I'll let you copy off of them but that's it," Isis told him.

"Thanks," Teddy said, sounding relieved.

They dumped their books and grabbed the one they needed for Transfiguration and then headed back down to the Great Hall for lunch. As they ate Isis once again thought about her mum and the fact that twice she had been asked if she was related to Hermione and that really made her start to wonder. Would the man that didn't even know she breathed air recognize her as well?

She knew her last name got everyone to ask if she was related to Hermione what else would someone ask. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at Teddy, who had been the taper.

"Isis, I don't mean to ask you this," Teddy said. "And I don't want it to sound like I'm prying into your business but you have my Godfather's eyes."

Isis went white, a lot whiter then you could imagine Isis in getting.

"You must be mistaken," Isis quickly said. "I bet a lot of people in this world have green eyes."

"True but you have his shape," Teddy told her. "And you're wearing glasses."

Isis sighed and then grabbed Teddy. "Come with me and if you breathe a word of this I'm so going to hex you."

She led him outside where she told him about finding the letter and about how this was, along with finding her mum's wand and the photo album, how she had found out a lot of her mum's secrets.

"So she has no idea that you know that you're my Godfather's daughter," Teddy told her.

"Yes," Isis said. "And if she ever found out she would never trust me again. She didn't want to cause problems in their marriage."

"I understand," Teddy said. "I mean, a lot of people got drunk after Tom Riddle was defeated. Personally I think it's cool that you're related to my Godfather, makes you part of the family."

"I'm not part of your Godfather's family," Isis told him. "I'm an illegal child that will be more accepted inside a museum then with the Potter family."

Isis sighed. She had really wanted a father and now she knew she would never have one. Teddy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, things happened and there's nothing that anyone can say that will change that," Teddy said. "Your father will pick up that you have his eyes and that will cause a lot of questions to be asked."

"Then I'll skip it," Isis told him.

"Not a good idea," Teddy said. "Your father is friends with Professor Snape and Snape will naturally come looking for you."

Isis bit her lip. "I shouldn't have asked mum to let me come. Now I'm going to ruin his marriage."

"No, your not," Teddy said. "Personally if Ginny doesn't understand that this happened then she doesn't deserve to be married to your father."

"Thanks," Isis said.

"No problem and I promise that I won't tell anyone," Teddy vowed.

"Thanks," Isis repeated.

In Transfiguration Professor Willow had them changing a match into a needle. It seemed very complicated, though it was the most basic of what they would learn, and barely Isis managed to change it from a match into a needle. When Teddy asked her for help she told him that she wasn't sure how she had done it.

"Can you at least try," he asked.

Isis pointed her wand at his match and that's when Professor Willow pounced on them.

"Miss Granger," she said; her tone cold. "Your mum might have been a little know-it-all but that doesn't give you the right to show that particular trait off. Let Mr. Lupin do it himself."

Several of the students glared at her and Isis went red.

Teddy ranted and raved about Professor Willow all the way back to Gryffindor tower. Personally Isis disliked the woman. Professor Longbottom and Teddy didn't seem to have a problem with her mum but Professor Willow seemed to. When they dropped their books off they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm telling you Harry she has green eyes," Neville told his friend, Harry. "Are you sure that you didn't do it with Hermione?"

"I'm positive, at least I think I'm positive," Harry said.

"Why don't you talk with Severus about a potion to prove that you aren't Isis daughter," Neville suggested.

"Neville, I think I can brew such a potion," Harry told him.

Neville went pink and muttered something under his breath.

"Neville, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well Ginny won't like this if she finds out," Neville said. "I mean, James is your heir and he's supposed to inherit everything when you die."

Harry sighed. "Look, Neville, I don't even know if this child is mine," Harry said. "And if she is then I'll try and figure out what happened. So is she smart?"

Before Neville could answer Professor Willow burst into the room and she looked mad.

"That Granger girl is a little know-it-all!" Professor Willow told them.

"What are you even talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well, Potter, she was helping Mr. Lupin with his match after she had fully transfigured hers into a needle," Professor Willow explained. "I told her exactly what I thought about her, the little bastard."

"Hay, you stop talking about Hermione's daughter like that," Neville said.

"And you, Neville, need to stop having a comment," Professor Willow told him. "Anyway, she doesn't have a father and I know why. Her father probably knew that his daughter was going to be a know-it-all and left. Men are turned away from smart people."

"Well I don't care, you have no right to call her that," Neville told her.

"Yeah, whatever," Professor Willow said and then left for dinner.

When Neville left to go to dinner in the Great Hall Harry headed down to the dungeons to brew a simple Paternity Potion. He gathered his ingredients and started at once. Harry knew there might be a chance that the child was his and he knew that Ginny wouldn't understand. However he would come to that when the time came. The potion took several hours to brew and while he waited he asked Winky to get him something to eat.

"Winky will do this for Professor Harry," Winky said and then left.

When the house elf returned with his food and ate it and then added the next ingredient. Once it was done he bottled it and then would wait until tomorrow, when he would send a letter to Isis, requesting her presence. 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning an owl delivered a message, telling Isis that Professor Potter wished to see her. The letter told her how to get there from the Great Hall and that she was supposed to knock three times on the door. Isis went pale and told Teddy about the letter.

"You should go," Teddy told her. "If you don't go when a Professor requests you then you'll get into a lot of trouble."

"Okay," Isis said and started back on her breakfast.

When she was done Teddy told her that he would tell Professor Snape why she would be late and then Isis headed down to the dungeons. The place was cold and dark but thankfully it had been lit and so she was able to see. Personally she felt as though she had stepped into the Underworld and would me Apep at any moment, ready to devour her. She found Professor Potter's door and knocked three times on it.

"Enter," a man's voice called out.

She walked in and saw a thin man that wore glasses, just like she did, standing behind an oak desk. Wall after wall of ingredients were displayed and at once Isis wondered what ingredients might help her out.

"Miss Granger," said Professor Potter's voice causing her to turn.

"Yes, sir," Isis said.

"I need you to do something for me and then I'll let you off to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," he told her.

"What is it?" Isis asked.

"I want you to drink this potion," he told her. "I'm doing this for everyone since Madam Pomfrey is out. This will assess your health and that will tell Madam Pomfrey if treatment is needed or not."

"Sure," Isis said and she took a vial of the potion and drank it.

At once she went slack and the parchment that had been treated with the potion glowed and golden writing appeared.

_Child: Isis Sekhmet Granger_

_Mother: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Father: Harry James Potter_

_Conceived: May 2, 1998_

_Magical talents: Natural Egyptian Dark Curse Breaker. Others are unknown at this time_.

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading but the parchment and potion didn't lie. Isis was his daughter, a daughter conceived on the night of the final battle. How could Hermione keep her from him? And what in the world is an Egyptian Dark Curse Breaker? He knew this meant a trip to see Severus, as he knew everything about anything.

Harry poured the antidote down Isis throat and she woke with a start, looking around. Harry told her that she had done a good job and gave her a note for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once she was gone Harry asked his assistant to watch over his classes and decided to go and talk with Severus, even though he knew the wizard would be teaching. When he arrived he knocked on the door and a very cold voice told him to enter.

"Yes, Potter," Snape said.

"I need a word with you, it's important," Harry told him.

Snape nodded and told the class to just write the notes down. "I'll be back soon."

When they were alone Harry told Snape what he had discovered and the fact that Isis was a natural Egyptian Dark Curse Breaker. This seemed to get Snape's attention.

"I know that Bill Weasley was a Curse Breaker in Egypt," Harry told him. "So what's the parchment saying that Isis is a natural curse breaker?"

"It means that she was born with the talent to break curses of the darkest kind," Snape told him. "It's a very rare talent in someone this young. So are you going to tell Hermione that you know the truth?"

"I don't even know where Hermione's at," Harry told him.

"I believe that she's working at the British Museum," Snape told him.

"Then I'll go there," Harry said, "And thanks for telling me."

Snape nodded and Harry hurried off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well this is going to be interesting to say the least. Next up: Harry confronts Hermione and who Isis's father is somehow leaks. Oh and I'm adding a cursed item, this time sent by Gringotts.


	2. Talking To Hermione

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To graynavarre: I'm reading the book right now. However I'm staying as far away from the storyline as possible, though I only used the poem and the title. Thanks for noticing.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Sorry about that but I'm glad your enjoying the story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Talking To Hermione

"So have you heard from Isis?" Hermione's boss asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "But they'll give her time to write something."

"I hope so, I already miss her," Hermione's boss said.

Hermione couldn't have agreed more.

She left her office and headed across the museum to where the door that led to the exhibit room was located. Several priceless artifacts had come in and she wanted to see what they contained. Suddenly Hermione saw someone that she thought she would never see. The man had very messy hair and was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned when she saw the scar on his forehead, "Harry. How did he find me?"

Fearing that Isis might have found out who her father was and then set out to find him Hermione hurried to the door. However Harry caught her.

"Hermione," he called out.

"Damn," she muttered and turned to him as he approached. "Hello, Harry."

"Hermione is there a place that we can talk," Harry asked her.

"Um, sure, but what about your classes or whatever you do now?"

"I had one of the assistance take over," Harry told her, "So no worries."

"Fine but make it quick I have some work that has to be done," Hermione told him and she took him to the exhibit room where people were unloading things.

"Hermione, have these things been broken of their curses?" Harry asked her.

"No need for that," Hermione said. "Anyway, Gringotts has been taking too much of Egypt's past and what we get is what we get. I'm not about to have more of it taken."

Her tone made Harry wince.

When Hermione had sent the workers away Harry at once asked her how come she never told him that he had a daughter. Hermione looked at the floor and said. "I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Ginny. When I had Isis she was the most perfect baby that I had ever seen but I knew that one day she might head off to Hogwarts."

"And how have you managed to get by without someone to provide for you?" Harry asked her.

"My father knew someone that got me in and I worked hard to complete Muggle University and then come here. Now what I want to know is how you found out that Isis was your daughter?"

"People talked," Harry answered. "Professor Willow, the Transfiguration teacher, called her a know-it-all and others made certain comments. Neville suggested that I do a Paternity Potion."

"And you did exactly what he told you to do," Hermione snapped. "Look, I don't want this to ruin Isis life. She's a good girl and she's better off not knowing who her father is. The Daily Prophet as well as the Weasley clan will make a big deal about this."

Harry glared at her. "Like I've ever cared with that rag thinks," Harry told her, "Even though my wife works for that rag. As for the Weasley clan, I'll never turn my back on Isis no matter how much they want me to."

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Hermione, I don't have any doubt that you're a good mother but she needs her father," Harry told her. "Anyways she is, according to this parchment, a natural Egyptian Dark Curse Breaker. Bill Weasley can help her there."

Hermione stared at him and Harry showed her the parchment.

"But-."

"Please let me at least watch over her," Harry said. "I won't tell her who I am or anything. Just let me make sure that she's safe while she's at the school."

Hermione bit her lip. "Fine, but don't tell her that you're her father," Hermione told him. "I don't want to cause her any problems."

Harry nodded and then left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wonder why my Godfather wasn't in classes today," Teddy asked Isis during lunch.

"Maybe he had a family thing to take care of," Isis said, her voice depressed.

Teddy patted her on the back.

The rest of the week passed without any problems. During Isis first potions lesson Professor Potter had them brewing a simple potion to cure boils. The students all worked hard on this potion but only Isis managed to get it perfect. This earned Gryffindor ten points. Once the lesson was over the students filed out and headed back to their dorms.

That afternoon, on Teddy's urging; Isis joined him to meet Hagrid. He was the gamekeeper as well as the Professor that taught Care of Magical Creatures. When Teddy knocked on the door it opened and Isis met Hagrid face to face.

"Teddy, glad you could make it," Hagrid told him. "Ah and this must be Isis."

He motioned them to enter and then gave them both tea.

"Saw your Godfather a few days ago," Hagrid told Teddy. "He was leaving the Hogwarts grounds and he looked determined, haven't seen that look in years."

"Do you know where he went?" Teddy asked him.

"No," Hagrid said, shaking his head and then he looked at Isis. "So this is Hermione Granger's daughter. I knew your mum when she was in school. Smart witch, the brightest witch, ever."

Isis beamed with pride.

"So what's she doing now?"

"Oh she works for the British museum," Isis answered. "She repairs artifacts that are brought over from Egypt."

"Well that sounds like something that our Hermione would do," Hagrid said, "Of course some of the Weasley family doesn't like her."

"Why not?" Isis asked.

"Well she sort of dumped Ron, her boyfriend, and disappeared," Hagrid told her. "A lot of people wondered where Hermione went. I'm glad she's doing something with her life. Is she respected in this field?"

Isis nodded, smiling at him.

"Have you been to Egypt yet?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, my mum took me when I was little," Isis told him.

"Did you go to Muggle School?" Hagrid asked her.

"Yes but I learned more at the museum then I ever did in those stuffy schools," Isis told him. "I can read Greek and read, write, and speak Ancient Egyptian."

"And you learned all this in the Muggle world?"

Isis nodded and Hagrid seemed impressed.

They talked about what Hermione did and what kind of scrolls that Isis had read and then it was time to head back to the castle for dinner. Teddy told her that Hagrid was really amazed at all the stuff that Isis was able to do.

"Do you really think so," Isis asked him.

"Of course," Teddy said.

Later that night Isis was woken up by an owl. She got up and headed over to the window and opened it. At once she reeled back at the smell of the dark curse that was coming from the box. She quickly grabbed her gloves and took the box from the owl. It flew away and Isis knew that it was happy to be rid of it. Isis slowly opened the box and saw a small statue of a man. She quickly grabbed her scroll and a bag and took the statue downstairs.

She placed several wax statues that she always kept around the statue and then unrolled the scroll. As she chanted the ancient words smoke came out of the statue, thick dark and choking smoke, and several times Isis thought she wouldn't be able to continue. And then she saw it going into one of the wax figures that she had created and at once she knew that it wouldn't harm her. She threw the wax figure into the fire and the feel of the black curse disappeared.

She walked over to the box that the statue had come in and read of what remained in the writing. Someone had sent this cursed item to her for a reason and she was determined to find out whom. The next morning Isis was eating breakfast (Teddy hadn't shown up yet) when a girl came over to her table.

"Are you Professor Potter's daughter," the girl asked her.

Isis almost choked on her food. Where had this question come from?

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Isis asked.

"Your in the Daily Prophet, that's why I asked?" the girl said.

She showed her the paper and there her name was, though there was no picture.

"Can I see this?" Isis asked her.

"Sure I'm done reading it," the girl said and returned to her table.

Isis looked at the article and read to herself the following-

_**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's Daughter Comes To Hogwarts**_

_**Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporting**_

_The daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger has arrived to start her magical education. Both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are hero's of the final battle that defeated You-Know-Who. The girl's name is Isis Granger, who has been sorted into Gryffindor. Not a lot is known about her or how Miss Granger was able to hide her from the Wizarding World as well as Mr. Potter. As everyone knows Mr. Potter, who married Ginny Weasley a few years after the fall of You-Know-Who, has three children._

_How will Ginny Potter, our own Daily Prophet reporter, handle this child even being around and did Miss Granger use a love potion to get her hands on Mr. Potter. I personally think that Headmistress McGonagall should re-evaluate what right this girl has to be to even be a student._

Isis felt her blood boiling. How in the world did this reporter find out about her and who she was related to? In-fact who was Rita Skeeter anyway? Several students were looking at her and soon a black owl landed; a letter in its beak. She took it and saw that it was from Professor Snape.

Isis,

Report to my office when you're done with breakfast. This is very important!

Professor S. Snape

Isis crammed the rest of porridge in her mouth and hurried out.

When Isis arrived outside Professor Snape's office she knocked on the door and a woman's voice told her to enter. When she opened the door she saw her father as well as Professor Snape and the Headmistress. McGonagall told her to close the door and then a small sound told her that something had been done to the door.

"Now that we can all talk without being overheard," McGonagall told them. "Did you read the Daily Prophet article?"

"Yes," Isis answered.

"How in the world did Rita find out?" Harry asked them.

"That I don't know," Snape told him. "But what this means is that the Weasley's will soon find out and we'll have to watch what they'll do."

"I'm sure that Mrs. Weasley will blow her top," McGonagall told them.

"Who's Mrs. Weasley," Isis asked.

"James, Albus, and Lily's grandmother," Harry answered.

"Harry, what are you going to do about this?" McGonagall asked him.

"Are you asking me if I'm going to throw Isis away, act like I don't have another child," Harry asked her, his voice hard. "No, I'm not. Hermione would never give me a love potion, that was below her, and if anyone says differently I'll make sure that their dealt with."

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Isis asked.

"No, dear," Harry said. "You're my daughter and your not in-trouble."

Isis went pink and she smiled.

"I wonder how long it will take Ginny to act," Snape wondered.

"We'll soon find out," McGonagall answered.

It didn't take long for news to reach Hogwarts from the Weasley family. Ron sent Isis a very nasty letter, one that brought her to tears, however she got a letter from a Fleur Weasley inviting her over for Christmas (if she didn't have any plans) or summer break at the Shell Cottage. She got some joke candy from George Weasley as well as a warning letter from his wife (don't eat that candy unless you want to be tricked). Charlie sent her a letter, telling her all about what he did in Romania, and a letter from Bill Weasley, who was a curse breaker for Gringotts.

On Monday she got a letter from the very person that her father was talking about. A red envelope was delivered and Isis saw Teddy going white. At once she asked him what it was as it started smoking around the edges.

"That's a Howler," Teddy told her. "You must have made someone mad."

Suddenly it burst open and a horrible woman's voice filled the Great Hall.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD CHILD, YOUR NOT TAKING HARRY AWAY FROM JAMES, ALBUS, AND LILY. SO GO BACK TO THAT ROTTEN MUDBLOOD AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY."

The envelope shriveled up and the tears welled up. Before Teddy could stop her Isis ran out of the Great Hall. All day none of the Professors could find her and finally Teddy just decided to leave Isis alone, knowing that she would come around when she was ready. However the next morning Isis still hadn't shown up and Teddy was really getting worried. He knew that she hadn't eaten since yesterday and he knew she was hungry and thirsty. Teddy knew the only way to save her was to write to her mother.

He wrote a quick note, telling Hermione that Isis couldn't be found, and then sent it off with the owl that came to deliver his Daily Prophet. The owl flew away and Teddy hoped that Hermione would be able to help them. Thankfully an hour later Hermione showed up and she looked mad. He saw her in the Entrance Hall as he came down from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Where is my baby at?" Hermione said; her face filled with worry. "Where is she at?"

"We don't know, Hermione," said Professor McGonagall. "She got a horrible Howler from Mrs. Potter and hasn't been seen since."

"And when has Mrs. Potter had anything to yell at my daughter about?" Hermione asked.

Teddy heard McGonagall sigh. "News leaked out that Isis is your and Harry's daughter," she told her.

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed. "HE TOLD THE DAILY-."

"Hermione, Harry didn't tell the Daily Prophet, someone found out," McGonagall told her. "And then Rita Skeeter wrote about it."

"Oh I had a feeling that Rita was going to appear in this discussion," Hermione snapped. "So where is Isis at?"

"We can't find her," McGonagall said.

"Then lets start looking," Hermione told her.

However the words had no left her mouth then Isis cat appeared. It meowed at them and then headed up the stairs. Teddy wondered if her cat was trying to tell him something. He followed the cat down a series of corridors until he came across a corridor that he had never seen before. The cat was scratching at a statue of a man that was trying to train some creatures and Teddy wondered what the big deal about this statue.

"Are you sure that Isis is here?" Teddy asked the cat.

The cat meowed again and that got Teddy wondering.

"Alright, I need to find Isis and where she's hidden."

The wall at once showed a door and when he opened it he found Isis lying on a bed. Teddy raced over and saw that she was really pale. He lifted her up and carried her out of the room and to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey," he called out.

The nurse appeared and directed him to place her on a bed.

"Where did you find her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"In a room," Teddy answered.

She took out her wand and started waving over her, shaking her head.

"Get Professor Potter in here…now," she ordered and Teddy ran out of the room.

It took five minutes for Harry, followed by Hermione and Professor Snape and McGonagall to come running in. Hermione moaned when she saw Isis lying there and Madam Pomfrey asked him to brew some potion due to the fact that she hadn't eaten or drunk anything for over twenty-four hours.

"I'll get right to it," Harry told her. "Oh if anything happens to Isis I'll kill Ginny and anyone else that talked bad about her."

And he ran out.

"Is my baby going to be alright?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"Once she gets some potions in her," Madam Pomfrey said. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Ginny found out about Isis and she sent her a Howler," Snape told her.

"She was born before they even got married," Hermione moaned. "Why is Ginny treating her like this?"

"Because she sees James not getting anything when Harry dies," McGonagall told her.

"But I've got more then enough money," Hermione said. "We don't need any of the Potter family money."

"I know, dear, but Ginny is blinded by jealousy," McGonagall said. "I'll have a word with George and tell him what happened. As I recall some of the Weasley family like Isis."

"They do," Hermione said.

"Yes, I believe that Fleur has invited your daughter to the Shell Cottage," McGonagall said.

"I'm glad that some people like her," Hermione said.

"I like her," Teddy commented.

Hermione turned to him and stared at him.

"Hermione, this is Teddy Lupin," McGonagall told her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Well the last time I saw you you were a little baby."

Teddy went a little red.

"I'll let myself out," McGonagall told them and left to inform George Weasley of what had happened.

An hour later Harry returned with the potions that Madam Pomfrey wanted. She poured them down Isis throat, one by one, and then told everyone that they had to leave. Hermione didn't want to leave but she finally did after Madam Pomfrey told her that the moment that Isis woke up she would be told. Finally Harry left, a sour expression on his face.

When Isis finally woke up it was late and her eyes fluttering open brought Madam Pomfrey.

"Where am I?" Isis asked.

"In the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Your parents were very worried about you and so were Professor Snape, the Headmistress, and Mr. Lupin."

"Mummy and daddy were worried about me," Isis said to her.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said. "Look, I don't care what anyone says you have every right to be here."

"So I'm not being taken out of Hogwarts," Isis asked her.

"Of course not," Madam Pomfrey told her.

Isis looked relieved and then the food appeared and Isis ate without complaint.

When she was finished the door opened and her mum came running in, her face wet from crying. She ran over and gave Isis a hug.

"Oh my precious baby," Hermione moaned. "Oh I don't know what I would of done if anything happened to you."

"I'm sorry mummy but daddy's wife hates me," Isis told her. "She called you a Mudblood and called me a bastard."

At once Isis could sense her mum's anger.

"I'm not going to let her harm you," Hermione vowed.

Isis believed it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry flooed to his house to face his wife! He had never been so mad at her as he was now. Isis was a good child, someone with a gift worth nurturing and she had almost died at the hands of a jealous witch. All of the Potter children, except Lily, were in school, and that meant that he could have a round with Ginny. He found Ginny cooking a meal for herself and turned when Harry entered the room.

"How dare you send Isis that Howler," Harry snarled. "You almost killed her."

Ginny glared at him. "And how dare you have an affair with that Granger Mudblood. We're married!"

"I didn't marry you until a few years later," Harry told her. "Isis was already born by that time. I want you to leave her alone. She's James, Albus, and Lily sister weather you like it or not and I intend to make sure that she's part of the Potter family tree."

"Y-Y-You wouldn't dare," Ginny hissed.

"Don't tell me what I wouldn't dare," Harry said. "You've always been jealous of me and Hermione's friendship. And now you're dragging a very gifted little girl into this. She didn't do anything wrong and when I have her visit you better keep that Pureblood mouth shut of yours or you'll find yourself without a husband."

Ginny slammed the spoon down.

"Fine," Ginny said. "You want to be with that whore of yours; then you can have her. But I'm keeping the children."

"Like hell you will," Harry snarled. "I'm not going to have you raising them to hate their sister."

"She's a bastard!" Ginny screamed, making Lily start to cry. "And you made Lily cry."

"I didn't, you were the one that was yelling," Harry told her. "And let me add that she isn't a bastard, she's my daughter and she's part of this family."

Ginny shot daggers at Harry and then stormed out. The loud "CRACK" told Harry that Ginny had Apperated.

Harry stayed in the kitchen until James and Albus returned from school. At once James asked his father what's wrong.

"Your mommy and me had a fight," Harry told him. "She won't be around for sometime."

This got both James and Albus worried.

"I'm taking you all to Hogwarts," Harry told them. "From there you can Floo to the school."

"Why isn't mommy coming?" Albus asked.

"Well she found out that you guys have a sister and she didn't like it."

"Did you mess around behind mummy back?" James asked.

"James, where did you hear that from?" Harry asked.

"Mummy mentioned it," James answered.

"No, I didn't," Harry said. "Isis was born before I married mummy."

"Is she nice?" Albus asked, who was always open minded.

"Yes, she is," Harry said. "And she's in Gryffindor just like daddy was."

"I like her already," James said.

Harry rolled his eyes. James liked anyone that was in Gryffindor.

"Come on, pack and we'll leave for Hogwarts in five minutes," Harry told them.

The boys raced upstairs and got packed. Harry, sighing, packed up Lily's things and soon the boys returned.

"Okay, lets get out of here," Harry said and throwing some Floo in the entire family disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mum, he cheated on me," Ginny told her mother. "He has this ugly girl named Isis."

"Dear, Isis is in Teddy's year," Mrs. Weasley told her. "That means that it happened before you were married. What you're doing is wrong."

Ginny glared at her mother. "Why are you taking Granger's side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side," her mother told her. "I'm just saying that Isis is part of our family as much as part of the Potter family. She needs her father around just as much as James, Albus, and Lily need her to be in their lives. George seems to like her."

"George likes anyone," Ginny muttered.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Give the girl a chance."

"I will not," Ginny said. "And no one can make me."

"And what if it costs you your marriage?"

"It won't because I'm not going to let Granger take my husband away."

And she got up and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Isis was very happy to be returning to Gryffindor tower and while she settled to the work that she had missed she thought a lot about how strange her life had turned out. True she was happy that her father had accepted her but she didn't want to ruin anyone's marriage. Suddenly the fireplace irrupted and her father and three other people came out. The first one looked around five and the other two looked a little younger and a lot younger. Isis figured that these were Harry's three children.

"Sorry about that," Harry said. "This is James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter," Harry said. "Everyone this is Isis Sekhmet Granger, your sister."

At once James was asking loads of questions.

"Do you like Quidditch?" he asked.

"Um, I never seen the game before," Isis confessed.

"Oh wait until the match this November, you'll love it," James told her.

"Who named you Isis Sekhmet?" Albus asked.

"My mum," Isis answered. "She goes to Egypt a lot and digs in the sand."

"A curse breaker does that too," James pointed out.

"Well that's what I do too," Isis admitted. "I can see a dark curse and then use my knowledge of the language and break it."

"Is that the same as Bill does?" James asked his father.

"Yes but your sister has a natural talent for it," Harry told him. "Well I'll let you go. Come along, we'll be late for dinner."

And waving they all left.

"Now that was something," Teddy commented as he came down.

"I really like them," Isis said.

An owl pecked outside the window and Teddy went over and opened it. At once the spell of another dark curse hit her as the bird landed. She took the package and saw a letter in its beak. She opened it and read:

Dear Miss Granger,

This statue might be cursed, we don't know. If it is, break it and return it to us. If it isn't then write back and tell us it isn't and return the statue.

Gorek Golope,

Head of the Curse-Breaking Department

Gringotts Bank

"Oh great, not again," Isis moaned but ran upstairs to start work.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh no, not again is right. Next up: Ginny gets her revenge, Flying Lessons, Isis meets Luna Scamander, Isis brings back the dead, curses her revenger, and Isis gives her siblings a gift.


	3. Giving Gifts

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Giving Gifts

The removal of the curse was easy, though Isis hoped that Gringotts didn't expect her to break every curse that they had. On Thursday the Gryffindors had Flying Lesson with the Slytherins and Isis had no idea how to fly. Naturally Hermione wasn't thrilled at the idea of her daughter being high in the air but she had to return to work. She kissed Isis goodbye and then disappeared out the door.

"Well here goes nothing," Isis told Teddy and they headed outside as well, but this time to the grounds.

The Slytherins were already waiting on them when the Gryffindors arrived and they all gave Isis a dirty look. Isis gave Teddy a look and he shook his head. A young man appeared and glared at the Slytherins and gave Isis a dirty look.

"What's going on here?" Isis asked Teddy.

"Well your Professor Potter's daughter, so the Slytherins hate you, and that's Ginny's brother Ron."

"Oh great, I've got hate coming on both sides," Isis commented.

Unknown to her Harry and Professor Snape were watching the lesson.

"I hope Ron doesn't act like a moron today," Harry told Severus.

The Defense Master snorted. "He acts like a moron all the time, this one will be no different."

Harry glared at Ron's form. "He still hates the idea that Hermione didn't marry him."

"Well I can say that she did something right," Severus commented and Harry nodded.

"Isis is really smart," Harry commented.

"Yes, I've never met a person that can read ancient writing," Severus told him. "It is truly remarkable."

Harry gave him a look. "Are you complementing her?" Harry asked him.

"Yes but don't tell anyone," Severus advised.

Harry grinned.

"Wouldn't dare," Harry told him and then they returned to watching the lesson.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Isis was officially up in the air and she felt free, like the hawk. The Flying Lessons teacher snapped at her to come down and she had no choice but to do what he said. When she landed he walked over and grabbed her by the ear.

"Don't you dare take your hands off that broom," he snarled. "Got it or you'll never fly again."

The pain that he was applying caused Isis to scream in pain. Suddenly Weasley was screamed in pain as well and Isis noticed a burn mark on his fingers.

"Are you alright, sir," said a Slytherin.

"I'm fine," Weasley said and then turned to Isis. "Potter, are you wearing a protective necklace?"

Isis gulped and shook her head.

"Don't lie to me," Weasley snarled. "Are you wearing a protective necklace?"

"No," Isis lied.

Weasley's face turned downright evil and he spat out, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher. Get out of my sight and don't come back until your ready to tell the truth."

Isis put her broom down and returned to the castle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What is he even talking about?" Harry asked Severus as they watched Isis leave the grounds.

"Someone must have given Isis a protective necklace and it sent a shockwave to Weasley," Severus told him. "I must admit that it was clever that Isis lied that she didn't have one. Imagine what Weasley would have done."

"I don't want to think about it," Harry said and then Severus started leaving. "Want to see the rest of it?"

"No, I don't want to see my former snakes make fools of themselves," Severus told him and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Isis was not in a good mood when she returned to the castle. How dare Weasley treat her like she had done something wrong when she hadn't. That man had a personal problem and it needed to be fixed.

"Excuse me," said a dreamy voice.

Isis turned to see a woman standing there. She had long blond hair and silvery gray eyes. The woman looked her up and down and smiled.

"Can I help you?" Isis asked.

"My name is Luna Scamander," the woman said. "Your father and I are friends and I read about you in the Daily Prophet."

"It seems that everyone's read about _me_ in the Daily Prophet," Isis told her.

Luna smiled at her. "Don't worry; I don't believe what Ginny has said about you."

Isis stared at her. What had Mrs. Potter said about her?

"What did she say about me?" Isis demanded to know.

Luna sighed at her. "She said that Hermione planned on getting pregnant by your father," Luna answered. "She said a couple of other things but I won't repeat them as you're too young."

Isis snorted. She hated it when people said that she was too young to know things.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it," Isis told her.

Luna once again smiled at her. "Would you like to have dinner in Hogsmead?" she asked.

"I can't," Isis told her. "The school rules state-.'

But she was cut off by Luna raising a hand.

"I already got permission from the Headmistress," Luna told her. "So that means that you can go. I'll meet you at five to take you out."

"Um, thanks," Isis said and Luna left the castle.

Later, when Teddy had returned from his flying lesson, she told him about meeting Luna. He got excited about this and when she asked him exactly who Luna Scamander was he told her.

"She was a member of the D.A," Teddy said.

"What's that?" Isis asked him.

"A group that was fighting against Tom Riddle and his minions," Teddy answered. "But they really got started due to Umbridge and her desire not to teach students how to defend themselves."

"And where's Umbridge now?" Isis asked.

"She's rotting in Azkaban," Teddy answered. "She paying for every crime that she ever did."

"Which is a lot, isn't it," Isis asked him.

Teddy nodded.

At five Isis arrived to join Luna for dinner. At once she told her that she would be meeting her husband, Rolf, their twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander.

"Are they alright with me coming?" Isis asked her.

"Of course they are," Luna answered, "In-fact their looking forward in seeing you. But we need to stop one place before we go. I always do this when I visit Hogwarts."

Isis followed her and they entered a part of the grounds that Isis had seen but didn't dare enter. The large cemetery was strange and quiet and tombstones had names on them that Isis didn't understand.

"These people died so that Voldemort might be defeated," Luna told her, "Though some of their deaths were pointless."

She pointed to two graves; one of them had Remus Lupin and the other hand Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

"Those are Teddy's parents," Luna told her and Isis gasped.

"He's an orphan," Isis said, not imagining what life would be like if she didn't have her mum and now her father.

"Yes but don't tell him that I told you about this," Luna warned.

Isis promised that she wouldn't.

"I'm going to visit Dumbledore's grave," Luna told her. "I'll be back."

And she disappeared among the graves.

Isis sat down and thought over at how nice Teddy was. He was very different from other kids that she had met and she liked him. She felt sad that his parents never got to know him. She bent down and said "May you be given bread and beer, beef and fowl, clothing and ointment. Everything good and pure. Such as the souls of the blessed dead live upon."

She then looked around but Luna was no where in sight. She then took out her scroll. This scroll, from the tomb of the Priest of Anubis, supposedly had the power to bring back the dead. She had never tried it and here was her chance.

"I, Isis, the Goddess of ten-thousand names and the resurrector of Osiris, command these souls, to which I laid upon, to return to the land of the living, to breath, to feed, to drink, to dance, and to enjoy the pleasures of the world. Come forth…now."

She felt her words connect to her magic and flow downward. It filled the ground below her feet and then disappeared. A few moments later Luna appeared and Isis rolled the scroll back up and put it away.

"Reading scary stories?" Luna joked.

"No, trying to help a friend out," Isis told her and the two of them headed to Hogsmead.

Unknown to Luna the ground started to glow a bright blue. Below the ground two skeletons were being transformed. The blue light sunk deep into the ground and then internal organs started to form, the hearts beating as blood started to flow through resurrected veins and arteries. Muscle returned to the skeletons and then skin and hair. Suddenly two eyes opened and one of them, a woman, let out a horrible scream.

She clawed at her coffin and then feeling around she grabbed her wand and blasted a hole large enough for her to crawl out. The woman had short brown hair and she stumbled around a lot. Another blast brought forth a man that had brown hair and gray eyes. Both their clothes were ragged from being buried for so long.

"What happened?" the woman asked. "We were in Field of Reeds and now we're back."

"**You've been given a second chance**," said a voice and both of them saw a figure that had the head of a jackal and the body of a man. "**Don't ruin it**."

"But how's this possible?" the woman asked.

"**The Goddess of Ten-Thousand Names is back on Earth**," the creature said. "**She alone has the power to bring you both back**."

"Isis," the woman whispered.

The creature nodded and then vanished.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Isis really enjoyed meeting the Scamander family and the sons asked her loads of questions about what Hogwarts was like and if she was good at any subjects.

"Well I'm good at almost everything, except History of Magic," Isis told them.

"Don't you like it?" Luna asked.

"It's interesting but it's not my thing," Isis told her.

After dinner Luna took Isis back to the castle and when she was in the entrance hall Luna gave her a hug and Isis headed back to Gryffindor tower. The next day, after giving an offering to Isis and Horus, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she sat down Teddy had an excited look on his face.

"What's wrong with you and it better be that Weasley got sacked," Isis said.

"My parents are back!" Teddy told her and Isis almost choked on her pumpkin juice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Isis said, hitting her chest while Teddy hit her in the back. "When did you find this out?"

"Early this morning," Teddy answered. "I can't believe it. My grandmother was shocked when Professor McGonagall told her."

"I bet she was," Isis said.

The owls came flooding into the Great Hall and the owl that Isis knew belonged to her mother hovered, a box of homemade beef pies attached to both its leg. She took them and the owl flew off, most likely to sleep before returning home.

"You're lucky," Teddy said and then got up.

"Thanks, where are you going?" Isis asked him.

"I'm visiting my parents and then I'm heading to Potions," Teddy told her and then left.

Isis sighed. Bring someone back to life and soon you lose your best friend. However she grinned and returned to her food. However another owl landed and it had an envelope in its beak.

She took it and opened it. At once something came out and Isis moaned in pain and her hands started to swell up. Isis at once got up and headed to the hospital wing, wondering if Madam Pomfrey could help her. When she entered she saw Teddy talking to two people that she didn't know, Professor McGonagall with them.

"Help me," Isis begged and at once Madam Pomfrey was at her side.

"Come along," Madam Pomfrey said and directed her to a side bed.

"What is this stuff?" Isis asked her.

"Undiluted Bubotuber Pus," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Let me get you something for it and then it will have to be bandaged and allowed to heal."

She disappeared and Teddy walked over.

"Who sent you pus," Teddy asked her.

"I have no idea," Isis said, biting her lip. "But whoever did it I curse them with snake hair and a face so horrible that anyone who looks at it will turn to stone."

Teddy laughed.

"You've been in the sand way too much," Teddy joked.

Madam Pomfrey returned and shooed him away then applied the gel. It felt cool on her skin and then her hands were bandaged.

"You'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey told her and then Isis left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny Potter was busy headed back to Grimmauld Place when a horrible pain hit her. She fell to the ground just as clouds started forming. And then to her horror her nails started growing. Ginny screamed in horror as she watched her beautiful hair changing into snakes. She screamed and, getting up, she ran as fast as she could. As she passed people screamed and ran in different directions. She Appearated away from London and away from people.

Isis had unknownly turned Ginny into a Gorgon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Did you read this?" Neville asked that afternoon.

Remus and Dora, after being checked out and shown to be in good health despite the fact that they had been dead.

"No, why," Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet reported that your wife has been struck down with a curse," Neville told him. "She's a monster now."

"What!" Harry gasped.

"I don't know how she was struck with a curse but she was," Neville said. "The Ministry can't locate Ginny and with how she looked at the time I don't think the Ministry doesn't want to look for her."

Harry felt sorry for Ginny, though he wondered who she had gotten anger to cause such a thing.

"Any suspects?" Harry asked.

"No but someone from the Ministry is going to look at different curses and see which one she was affected with," Neville said. "Hopefully they'll find her and cure her."

"I hope so," Harry said.

Meanwhile Isis had decided to visit her new family. She knocked on the door and when it opened a black woman stood there.

"Hello," Isis said. "I'm here to see Lily and the others."

"You must be Isis," the woman said. "I'm Angelina Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Isis said. "So can I visit them?"

"Of course," Angelina said and moved aside to let her enter.

When she entered the room Lily ran over to her.

"Hello sissy," she said, her eyes glowing.

"Hello Lily Pie," Isis said, using her new pet nickname.

Lily giggled and Isis gave her a box.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Something that I think you'll like," Isis told her.

Lily tore it opened and when she opened the box a hippo was staring at her.

"This is strange," Lily said.

"Well she's supposed to be strange," Isis told her. "This little creature will protect you from evil things like monsters and stuff like that."

Lily beamed at her and Angelina came in.

"Someone needs to go to bed," she told Lily.

Isis gave Lily a hug and the girl hurried off to bed. A few minutes later all three of them were in bed and Isis placed the same statue near James and Albus's beds.

"Thanks," Angelina said.

"No problem," Isis said and smiling, she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well Isis is doing a few remarkable things, isn't she? Next up: Dora and Remus meet Isis and a Slytherin pranks Isis.

Another note: The prayer that Isis said "May you be given bread and beer, beef and fowl, clothing and ointment. Everything good and pure. Such as the souls of the blessed dead live upon." Is an actual prayer from the Egyptian Book of the Dead. The creature that Dora and Remus see is Anubis, the Egyptian God of the Underworld and the little statue that Isis gives to her siblings is Taweret, the Goddess that protects children.


	4. Teddy's Parents Meet Isis

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and everyone will turn out happy.

To UberLoopy: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you love this story.

To ginnyloveshermione: Thanks for your review and I didn't know that Isis meant little sister in Egypt. Also I only saw one episode of the Isis TV show on Youtube. About your review in chapter 3. If your talking about Anubis then he only makes a short appearence in that chapter. You will not see him again.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: Teddy's Parents Meet Isis

Isis was very glad when Saturday came. So far she had discovered that she still had a father, that the Slytherins, Professor Willow, some of the Weasley clan hated her, and she had met her siblings. She didn't add the return of Teddy's parents to what she had either done or encountered because she didn't believe that she had done it. Teddy was once again not around but Isis didn't get mad. He hadn't seen his parents in eleven years so she knew they were having some alone time.

She sat down to start on her Transfiguration work when the portrait opened and Lily came in, her feet incased in slippers. She ran over and looked at Isis who smiled at her young sister.

"Hello there, Lily Pie," Isis said.

"Helwo," Lily said. "Daddy wants you to come down for breakfast."

"Alright, I can do this later," Isis said and putting her books away she followed Lily out of Gryffindor tower.

When Isis arrived a medium breakfast was waiting on them and she saw Albus and James setting, trying to act like they had manners. Harry invited her to sit down and she joined them.

"So how is your studying going?" Harry asked Isis as he served her first.

"Their going great," Isis answered. "But I miss the museum and the digs."

"Well next month is Halloween and you'll have a great time," Harry told her.

"Will James, Albus, and Lily be there?" Isis asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Why not, dad," James asked.

"Because you're going to have school the next day and you need to be in bed by eight," Harry sternly told him.

"Mummy would let us stay up late," James protested.

Isis saw Harry get mad and she started on her breakfast.

Isis was really glad to leave as Harry had grounded James for what he had said and Isis really wanted to return to her homework. She had never used that line around her mum as she would have to face her Godfather and he didn't like children that sassed back. She knew that James had a lot to learn before he actually grew up. The next morning Lily didn't come back and at once she missed her little sister. That afternoon she headed outside to enjoy what remained of the warm days when something hit her.

She screamed in fright as she fell back and landed on her side. She then tried to get up but suddenly rope surrounded her and she couldn't get up. That's when she heard laughter and knew that she had gotten pranked.

"Well isn't it, Potter," the Slytherin said. "Want to see what we do to Potters?"

Isis didn't want to see what they did to Potters and she fought against her binds. The Slytherin, a large boy that was several years older then her; dragged her near a tree that looked very violent and then threw her at it. Isis at once forced her body to move away from the branches and rest at the trunk.

"Damn," the Slytherin cursed. "Well no one will be able to get to you."

And he ran back inside the castle.

The hours passed and no one came past the tree, or her, and she was starting to get worried. She closed her eyes and prayed that someone would find her. However no one came and night fell. She fell asleep under the tree, knowing the next day students would be out and one of them would come across her. A sound of breathing woke Isis up and when she opened her eyes she saw someone working on her binding.

She didn't know who it was because it was dark but soon her bindings were gone and she was able to get free. The branches seem to know that someone was there as they were fighting harder then ever. She leaned back and suddenly they stopped.

"Thanks, whoever you are," Isis told the figure.

"Fwanks," said the familiar voice of Lily.

"Lily Pie," Isis said. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you calling out and wanted to help but daddy says that I'm not allowed out. So I had to wait until he thought that I was aweep and snuck out."

"Thanks," Isis said. "Now let's get out of here before this tree unfreezes."

As both girls headed back to the castle Isis was wondering about how Lily had known that she was in-trouble. She had prayed that someone would help her but she hadn't expected it to be Lily, not that she wasn't grateful, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the bond that siblings had.

"Lily," yelled Harry when they got inside the entrance hall. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"She saved my life," Isis told him. "Someone pranked me and left me under the base of this horrible tree. She seemed to know that I was in trouble and snuck out to find me. If she hadn't I would have been under there until the next morning."

She smiled at her sister with pride.

"Oh Lily I'm so proud of you," Harry said, gushing over his daughter. "You saved someone's life. Just like me."

Lily giggled and then was hugged by Harry. He broke off and hugged Isis.

"I don't know what I would of done if you had been hurt," Harry said. "All of you are precious to me."

Isis's eyes filled with tears of joy and she smiled.

The next day Teddy quickly sat down, a worried look on his face. Before Isis could ask him what he was so worried about he told her that he had found out about the Slytherin pranking her and leaving her outside almost all night.

"How did you find out?" Isis asked.

"Dad told me," Teddy answered. "I can't believe that Lily saved you."

"Well I'm glad that she did," Isis told him. "Imagine what would of happened if I had been stuck there all night?"

"I can imagine," Teddy said. "Hay, do you want to meet my parents."

Isis stared at him. "Um, Teddy, we haven't dated yet," she joked.

Teddy went red and so did his hair. Isis laughed.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Isis asked him, assuming that they were the ones that had asked to meet her.

"Well they want to meet the only friend that I have," Teddy told her.

"Um, sure," Isis said. "But aren't they a little worried that I'm a girl that's your friend?"

"No," Teddy answered.

Isis wondered if that was the full truth.

Teddy told her to meet him at five for dinner with Dora and Remus and Isis decided to at least try and impress them with how she looked. She took out a dress that she wore to dinner parties and put on her favorite Egyptian necklace, which was her only necklace that she had. At five she joined Teddy in the Gryffindor Common Room and they both left.

"You look really nice," Teddy told her.

"Thanks," Isis said.

The Lupin's lived in a chamber off from the Great Hall and when Teddy knocked on the door a woman opened it and smiled at them.

"Remus, Teddy and his girlfriend are here," she called out.

Isis and Teddy both went red. "Mum, she isn't my girlfriend," he moaned.

Isis giggled and was led in.

Remus Lupin was a very thin man that looked as though he had gone through hell. However his gray eyes were alert and gave Isis a strange look. Isis smiled at him and Dora motioned her to take a seat and she did. When the food appeared Dora at once asked what her mum did for a living.

"She's an Egyptolist," Isis told her.

Dora looked a little confused so Isis explained. "It's someone that specializes in only Egypt."

"Does that make good money?" Dora asked.

"Decent," Isis answered. "But my mum doesn't do this for the money she does it for the love of Egypt. I was named after the Egyptian Goddess Isis."

"Are you our Teddy's girlfriend?" Remus asked.

Dora hit him. "Honey, I was only joking," Dora told him. "She's a girl that's a friend, not that kind of girl that's a friend."

"Dad, are you being overly protective again," Teddy asked him.

"I just like to know who my son is seeing," Remus said.

"Ignore him," Dora told Isis. "He doesn't want to believe that his baby is eleven and will, in a few years, start dating."

Remus crossed his arms and Isis sensed overly protective dad mode starting.

"I just want to see who my son is talking to, that's all," Remus said. "Is that too much to want him to be talking to decent people?"

"Want to come on a dig?" Isis suddenly asked.

Everyone stared at her and Isis explained that her mum was doing a dig outside an area that hadn't been dug yet.

"Would you three like to come?" Isis asked.

"Sure," Teddy said at once and Isis saw him looking at his two parents.

"I think Egypt would be exciting," Dora told Remus, "As you do own me a honeymoon."

"Fine," Remus said, though he smiled at Dora when he said it.

"Great, I'll let my mum know," Isis said and the dinner continued without anymore talk about how Isis was the only friend that Teddy had.

When dinner was over Isis thanked the Lupin's for inviting her and then both her and Teddy headed back to Gryffindor tower. On the way Teddy at once apologized for how his father treated her.

"He didn't treat me bad," Isis told him. "Look he has never gotten to know you and therefore he's bound to be overly protective. I'm not upset at him."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked.

"I'm positive," Isis said, smiling at him. "Come on, let's get back before someone decides to give us detention."

As they headed back Isis told Teddy about what her father had told her about the Halloween Feast and how she would like it. Teddy told her that she would and then, just as they were turning the corner, they ran right into Peeves.

"Oh Ickle Firsties," Peeves cackled. "What fun."

And he charged at them.

Isis screamed as he charged at them and both ran as fast as they could. They hurried down corridor after corridor, things flying at them, and both of them scared to death. Suddenly a huge wall appeared and before Isis could stop she ran right into it and then through it. Teddy joined her and both of them looked to see Peeves stopping and looking around.

Isis held him to be quiet and they watched as Peeves fumed and then glided away. Once they knew that he was gone they checked out the dark hall that they found themselves in.

"What is this place?" Teddy asked.

"I have no idea," Isis answered. "Is there anything we can use to light this place up?"

Teddy took out his wand "Lumos!"

The wand lit up and Isis muttered something but they continued on their way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Things are going to go down a strange turn and this is where the mystery starts. Next up: Isis learns that there are things in walls that are quite surprising.


	5. The Unknown Tomb

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review, loved it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: The Unknown Tomb

"So are we near anything?" Isis asked Teddy.

"I don't think so," Teddy answered. "Of course I've never been in this part of the castle."

The corridor had the smell of time and of no human's around. Cobwebs hung all around and Teddy joked that Ron Weasley would freak out if he saw the cobwebs.

"Why do you ask?" Isis asked him.

"He's scared of spiders," Teddy answered and Isis snorted with laughter.

They continued to walk, sometimes going over chunks of fallen stone, and Isis felt the excitement that her mother claimed she felt when she was about to open a tomb, coming over her. However her mother told her that she had to keep her eyes and ears opened so that she didn't do something that might cause her to end up dead. Finally at long last they reached the end of the tunnel and a sold wall of blue stone stopped them.

"Now this is strange," Isis told Teddy. "The rest of the castle is made of stone but this is a blue stone."

"How do you know?" Teddy asked.

"I've seen examples of it at the museum," Isis answered. "And sometimes it's used to keep people out of a tomb."

Teddy stared at her. "A tomb, but that's impossible."

"It's not," Isis told him. "But the writing on this wall is ancient."

"So we won't find out what it means," Teddy said.

"No we can," Isis told him, "But I'll have to use an Egyptian spell on the writing. It will convert it to a language that I can understand and then I can tell you what the stone is saying."

She didn't have her scroll with her but she remembered the spell by heart. She closed her eyes and chanted the ancient words. As she did the writing changed from whatever it had been to Egyptian.

"Here lies the body of Rowena Ravenclaw, co-founder of Hogwarts and of Ravenclaw House. Let her spirit lie forever in the stars and let her magic protect the castle from harm," she read.

Once she was finished the writing returned to normal.

"Oh my Gods, this is-."

"Ravenclaw's tomb," Isis finished and then she motioned for Teddy to look for any gap in the wall.

"Why?"

"Because no stone slab is placed here without evidence of where it had been placed."

Teddy did as he was told and after a few minutes of looking he pointed something out to Isis.

"This is it," Isis told him, looking at the hole.

She took a piece of stone and started to pick at the hole. As she worked she noticed the hole getting bigger. Suddenly, and without warning, it fell through and Isis covered her nose and mouth.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Isis told him.

"Why?"

"Because we need to let the tomb air out and anyway no one knows that this is here," Isis explained.

Teddy wanted to go in but thankfully he listened to her and both students left.

The next day, after class, Isis and Teddy were back. They had brought candles with them as well as matches. Upon entering the torches flared to life, giving the room more then enough light. Once it was bright enough Isis saw right away that Rowena didn't have a normal burial. Every culture that you could think of was represented here. Celtic, Roman, Greek, and most importantly…Egyptian.

"What in the world is going on here?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know but I think Rowena is showing her love for all forms of knowledge," Isis said. "These worlds were known for their vast amount of knowledge."

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Teddy asked.

"We need to check to see if anyone stole her body," Isis told him. "Then we can sit to work on what to do next."

"Isis, I don't think that the Ministry of Magic will like this," Teddy told her.

Isis frowned. "Why not?"

"Well Rowena Ravenclaw was the greatest witch of the age and to do this would-."

"Teddy, I'm not going to steal anything from the tomb, I'm not like that," Isis said. "But someone else might find this tomb and that person won't care if we find out nothing about her."

Teddy didn't like what she was saying but he followed her.

Rowena Ravenclaw's burial chamber was beyond anything that Isis thought was possible. Rowena had a strange coffin, one that was a mix of Celtic and Egyptian. The writing showed that if anyone, except those that wanted to see this for knowledge, was ever to take anything out they would die.

"A curse, but Rowena didn't do black magic," Teddy said.

"There's a lot of stuff that you don't do when you're alive but do when you're dead," Isis told him.

"I don't believe this," Teddy said.

"Believe it," Isis answered. "Now we need to gather this stuff up and as we remove each item we need to write down what it was."

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"Let the Headmistress do what she believes is right," Isis answered.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't include us being expelled."

Over the next several days Isis wrote down everything that was in the tomb, including what the item looked like and where it had been found. Since she was good at drawing she drew each item. Teddy thought it was pointless but Isis told him that nothing was pointless.

"So when do we tell the Headmistress?" Teddy asked.

"In about a day or two," Isis answered. "I want to make sure that I get everything down."

So while either both of them were done with their homework or Teddy was off doing Flying Lessons Isis was busy working on what she had found. Finally several days after she had told Teddy that in a day or two they would tell the Headmistress Isis had everything finished. She closed the notebook, gathered her notes, and then headed off to see the Headmistress.

However she had never been to the Headmistress office so she didn't know where it was. Finally she found a teacher and told him that she needed to see the Headmistress.

"Whatever for?" the man asked.

"I've found something that she will be interested in," Isis told him.

He looked at her, doubtful, but took her to see the Headmistress.

The Headmistress office was plain but nice-looking. Headmistress McGonagall looked at Isis when she walked in and the door was closed. Isis noticed that today she was wearing the same thing that she wore all the time. Isis wondered if the woman ever changed into something different.

"What can I do for you?" McGonagall asked.

"I've found something that you might be interested in," Isis told her. "But you need to see if first. Once you do then you'll fully understand why I'm here."

McGonagall looked at her with a strange expression but got up and followed Isis out.

McGonagall gasped when she entered the tomb of Rowena Ravenclaw. Isis told her about Peeves chasing them and how they had found the tomb. When she told McGonagall that Rowena's body was still here she turned to Isis.

"You didn't open it, did you?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Isis answered. "However do you want to see it?"

McGonagall nodded at once and Isis led her into the burial chamber. However Isis noticed something off. Things were scattered everywhere and in a corner Isis felt like screaming. There was a dead body there and it was the man that had showed her where the Headmistress office was.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Okay, I don't think that Isis expected that. Next up: The school hears of the find and thinks that the tomb is cursed.


	6. Beliefs

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6: Beliefs

The tomb of Rowena Ravenclaw got immediate attention as well as the death of Professor Lime, the Muggle Studies teacher. Madam Pomfrey didn't know what had caused the man's death or why he was in the tomb.

"Do you think he was trying to steal from it," McGonagall asked.

"I highly doubt that," Madam Pomfrey said. "Professor Lime was a good wizard."

McGonagall nodded and then said. "Let me know what you find out."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think Professor Lime intended on stealing from the tomb?" Teddy asked Isis.

"I don't think so," Isis said. "Tomb robbers wait until nightfall before stealing and no one knew that we had found the tomb. My guess is that he was killed and then the body was moved."

"How do you figure that out?" Teddy asked her.

"There was no blood around the body," Isis answered.

Teddy stared at her. "How do you know that?" he asked her.

Isis smiled at him. "I paid attention."

The month of September ended and October started. Professor Willow was still acting hateful to Isis and during one Thursday afternoon Teddy got into an argument with the Flying Lessons teacher, Weasley, about why he wasn't allowing Isis to return.

"She doesn't deserve to be in the air," Weasley told him.

"Like heck she does," Teddy said. "Isis is a good person and deserves to be in this class."

"Well if you think that your opinion matters here, which it doesn't, then you can leave as well."

The Gryffindors all gasped but Teddy tossed down his broom and marched back up to the castle.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why are you back early?" Isis asked when she saw Teddy entering the common room.

"I can't stand Weasley anymore," Teddy told her. "Every time I turn around I have to listen to him and then I asked if you could come back and he told me that you can't."

Isis snorted. "He thinks that he can talk to anyone just because he happens to be a teacher?"

"I wish someone would teach him a lesson," Teddy said.

"Me too," Isis said.

The next day both Isis and Teddy were in Potions, working on a Forgetfulness Potion. It was hard work and the Slytherins weren't making it any easier. Isis was just about to add an ingredient when Professor Potter's voice made her jump.

"Stop making faces," he snapped. "Ten points from Slytherin."

Both Isis and Teddy smiled at each other and Isis then added the ingredient.

When the lesson ended the Gryffindors headed upstairs for lunch. As they walked the students were talking about the tomb that had been discovered and what had happened to Professor Lime.

"I think the tomb is cursed," one Gryffindor said. "I mean, I know that he was probably robbing the place but to have that inflicted upon oneself."

"Well Rowena knew what she was doing," said her friend. "Personally if he was stealing from the dead he deserved what he got."

"How can you say that?" her friend asked her.

"I just can," was the answer.

"I can't believe they think the tomb is cursed," Isis said. "I mean, if it was really cursed then I would be cursed."

"True but you were only going to take the things out for their rightful use," Teddy told her. "Professor Lime, if he was stealing, was doing it to make a profit. Isn't that what they use to do in the ancient times?"

"Yes but they were always caught," Isis pointed out. "Look, we can't think that Professor Lime was stealing anything because I know he was already dead. A dead man can't steal anything."

"Okay, lets say that he was already dead when he was found then who would want to make it look like he was stealing from Ravenclaws tomb."

"So that the person could either kill again or try and do something else," Isis said. "Also we have to look at the simple fact that someone might have wanted to ruin his reputation and this was the best way."

"Okay then the person that did it had to of known that the tomb was there," Teddy said. "I mean only three people knew the tomb was there. I, you, and Professor McGonagall and I'm not going to go around and accuse the Headmistress of murder."

"You don't have to," Isis told him. "I know, for a fact, that Professor McGonagall didn't kill Professor Lime. First of all she was in her office at the time and second she was really surprised by the tomb. If she had already killed Professor Lime then she wouldn't have been there when I visited her and she would have already known about the tomb and lured him in with the promise of treasure. Of course she would have to kill him first and then drag the body before I returned. That's impossible for anyone to do."

"So who did it?" Teddy asked.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out," Isis told him.

Teddy gave her a strange look. "You're so going to bring me along."

"And why should I?" Isis asked.

"Because this was OUR find and I'm not going to have some stupid curse rumors floating around."

Isis gave him a winning smile. "Okay, but first we need to find out exactly who hated Professor Lime. Any ideas?"

"No," Teddy said.

"Then we need to get into his office and see if he left anything that might help us," Isis told him. "Fancy some breaking and entering."

Teddy groaned. "If we get caught, and expelled, I'm blaming you."

Isis laughed. "Don't worry we won't get caught or expelled," she promised.

The look on Teddy's face was hopeful.

It didn't take much asking to find out where Professor Lime's office was. When they approached it Isis used her senses to tell if there was any kind of spells on it. To her surprise there wasn't and Isis and Teddy were able to enter. The room was large and filled with anything that was of muggle origins. They went for his desk and started to look through them. Isis knew exactly what they were looking for but Teddy had no clue.

Suddenly they heard noises and Isis and Teddy ducked under the teachers table. The door opened and in walked Weasley and a voice that Isis knew to be her father.

"What is your problem, Ron?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know what your talking about, Harry?" Ron said.

"Don't give me that," Harry snapped. "You've treated my daughter like she has done something wrong and she hasn't. I won't stand for you doing this and with the death of Professor Lime I'm working overtime."

"Well don't let me keep you from what you have to do," Ron snapped.

Isis and Teddy heard the men leaving and then there was silence.

"What was that all about?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know but it seems that dad is mad that I'm not learning how to fly," Isis said to him.

"I figure that much," Teddy said. "Come on, we can't find anything in here."

Isis gave him a look. "You're not trying hard enough."

She took out her wand and muttered. "Accio, Lime's journal."

They waited while Teddy asked her how she knew that spell.

"My mother had it written down," Isis answered as the journal appeared. "Come on, let's get out of here."

And with a grateful look they both left.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Isis and Teddy were both looking at the journal. It started when Lime first began at Hogwarts and it talked about what he thought of his fellow Professors.

"Professor Snape thinks that he's everything because he's a Deputy Headmaster," she read to him. "I personally think he's an old relic."

"Whoa," Teddy said. "I bet none of the Professors know what Lime thought about them."

"I know, but what was the point of talking about his fellow teachers?"

"Maybe he hated being a Muggle Studies Professor?" Teddy said.

Isis bit her lip. "Maybe but there's got to be a lot more to this then just hating your fellow teachers."

"Do you think one of the Professors killed him," Teddy suggested.

Isis stared at him, shocked. "Teddy, I think that you might be onto something."

"Um good, I think," Teddy said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So what does everyone think? Next up: A huge scaly problem


	7. The Crocodile

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'll keep on smiling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: The Crocodile

During the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson Isis and Teddy were introduced to the banshee. Snape put a painting up for everyone to see and it let out a horrible scream. Everyone covered their ears as it screamed louder. Finally Snape covered the painting and the screaming stopped.

"Can anyone tell me when a Banshee appears?" Snape asked the class.

A girl behind Isis raised her hand and Snape pointed to her.

"It appears when a family member has died," the girl answered.

"Excellent, Miss Snow, five points to Gryffindor," Snape said. "Now I want everyone to write a two-roll essay on the banshee. Due in two weeks."

When the bell rang everyone gathered up their things and put them in their bags. Snape asked Isis to stay behind and Isis wondered what she had done wrong.

"I'll see you in Charms," Isis told him and Teddy left.

"Miss Potter, your mother is coming to visit," Snape told her. "I believe she calls it family time."

"When did she write?" Isis asked.

"This morning," Snape answered. "You can leave."

Isis thanked him and then left.

In Charms Professor Flitwick was starting them on wrist movements. It was hard work as they had to focus on everything that the Professor was doing with his wrists. This went on for an hour and Isis was really glad when it was over.

"I swear I'm never going to move my wrist again," Isis moaned as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm with you," Teddy said, rubbing his wrists. "I was never told that it would be this bad."

Isis nodded and then took out Lime's journal. He had written about Professor Flitwick, calling him too short to do anything, and then she noticed a small entry.

_I'm being harassed everyday for my job. I don't understand what's wrong with him. Does he hate me or does he not like what he's teaching. I thought everyone loved Quidditch, I guess in this case someone doesn't. I'm afraid for my life and my soul._

"Do you think this person killed him?" Teddy whispered.

"I believe so," Isis said. "But we need to find out who this person is."

"Better said then done," Teddy said. "Whoever killed him is going to lie low for awhile."

"And during that time he, or she, is going to be plotting," Isis told him. "Right now he, or she, doesn't suspect that anyone thinks that Lime might have been moved. We will have to wait and then he, or she, will act."

"So what's the plan now?" Teddy asked. "Or don't you have one."

Isis rolled her eyes. "Of course I have a plan but like I said we have to be careful."

"Lead on, mighty general," Teddy said.

After the lessons had ended for the day Teddy went off to dinner but Isis looked around. She first went to Professor Flitwick's office to search for clues. She knew it was dangerous to look for proof in someone's office, it could backfire, but she needed to clear Professor Lime's name as everyone thought he was a thief. As she looked, she checked for any sounds that the tiny Professor was coming; she hoped that she would find something. However nothing was uncovered and so she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Find anything?" Teddy asked when Isis joined him at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing," Isis said. "And I didn't detect any dark curses. So that means that Flitwick must not have done it."

"Maybe he covered it up," Teddy suggested.

"Covering up doesn't affect me," Isis told him. "I can detect any kind of lies."

"So who's next?" Teddy asked.

"Filch," Isis answered.

"What do you think he might have gotten out of murdering Lime?"

"I don't know but you would be surprised," Isis told him. "Beggars have been killed for a few coins that they've earned."

Teddy didn't know quite what to say to that.

That afternoon Isis saw her mother and ran over and gave her a huge hug. Hermione kissed her on the forehead and almost screamed when Teddy's parents came out.

"It's alright," Isis told her. "Their not zombies or anything."

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said and they shook hands. "How have you been?"

"Well," Hermione answered and then looked at Isis. "Want to spend some quality time together?"

"Yes," Isis said at once.

"Great, we have a sarcophagus to look at," Hermione said and both mother and daughter headed up the stairs.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, have you finished those third year essays," Professor Flitwick asked.

Harry was in his office grading second year essays and looked up from his work as the tiny Professor entered his office.

"I haven't gotten to them yet," Harry told him. "Why do you want to know if I've gotten them done?"

"Oh no reason," Flitwick said. "Just want to see if you're still on your toes."

Harry snorted and went back to his work.

After he was finished he put the graded essays in his basket and let his office. He had a hard day and he just wanted to spend time with his children, all his children. Lily seemed to be looking for Isis wherever she went and Harry knew that she was attached to her big sister. Albus and James were talking to each other about how Isis would love the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

However the first thing that he did was check on the items being shipped to the Ministry of Magic. The idea that _his_ daughter had discovered Rowena Ravenclaws tomb was something that he had never imagine he would ever experience. Of course his Godson had a lot to do with it and he was proud of them both. Some of the items were in the corridor when he arrived and he saw Hermione standing over the sarcophagus of Rowena, her hands in gloves and checking it over. He cleared his throat and Hermione looked up.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said. "What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if Isis was here." Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded but was frowning. A head popped up from a box of small figures and Isis smiled at him.

"Hello, daddy," Isis said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Lily wants to see you and I thought that you could spend sometime with her at least until she has to go to bed."

He saw Isis looking at her mother.

"Go on ahead," Hermione said. "Your notes are good enough for me to start."

"Thanks," Isis said and kissing her mum she left with him.

"Sorry about taking you away from that," Harry told her.

"That's alright," Isis said. "I love mum but I want to see Lily again. How's Lily Pie?"

"Well," Harry said. "She really likes you."

Isis smiled at him and then as they turned the corner Isis saw something that almost made her scream.

The thing was there. Pale is moonlight, it stood motionless like some stone statue. The featureless head was wrapped all around with cloth. It was bad enough to see this monstrosity when it stood motionless; but as Harry and Isis watched, the head turned. Its slow, weaving movement was appalling, like that of an eyeless creature of the abyss blindly seeking some source of attraction even more alluring than light. And then it opened its mouth and hissed.

It was a crocodile and it wanted to have them for dinner.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh boy things aren't looking up for Harry and Isis. Next up: Isis's other talent shows up.


	8. Halloween

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Halloween

"Back away," Isis said, as it continued to stare at them.

As they backed away Isis was afraid that the monster would attack them. Suddenly it charged at them and encountered a shield.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked, sounding surprised.

"That would be my doing," Isis told him. "We only have a few moments before it fails and then it will come after us again."

Harry took her words to heart and they both left, the crock starting to hit the shield with its head.

The found another patch back to the family quarters and when they arrived Harry sat down. Isis saw that he looked upset and she didn't blame him. At once George and his wife appeared.

"Tell McGonagall that there's a crock in the fourth floor," Isis told them.

Both of them stared at her.

"Is this true, Harry?" George asked.

"Yes, we just saw it," Harry told him. "If it hadn't been for Isis shield we would have been dead."

"I'll let Minerva know right away," George told him and went off to give the Headmistress the message.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Angelina asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Is the tomb of Rowena Ravenclaw just as fabulous as I've been told," she asked.

Harry grinned at her. "Asked Isis, she's the one that found it."

"Teddy found it as well," Isis protested.

"Fair enough," Harry said and Angelina turned to her.

"Yes, it's as fabulous as you've been told," Isis told her.

"Did she still have her wand with her?" Angelina asked. "Because the students in Ravenclaw believe that she still has her wand."

"I don't know if she still had her wand," Isis told her. "My mum hasn't opened her sarcophagus yet. But I'm sure that, once she does, she'll let me know."

"Personally I think it's great that you're good at something," Harry told her. "When I was your age I had no idea what I was good at."

Isis stared at him. "Really."

"Really," Harry said. "When I had my first Flying Lesson I found that I was good at flying. The short time that I saw you on the broom I could see that you inherited my talent."

"Then why won't my blasted brother-in-law let her fly?" Angelina asked just as George appeared.

"Because Ron's acting like a git, that's why?" George answered. "He thinks only of himself.'

"To true on that," Harry said. "I've been trying to get him to let her return but he won't budge. If this continues I'm going to have to go to the Headmistress."

"And speaking of going to someone I was thinking of going to Severus about the fact that he still hasn't gone on a date with anyone," Angelina said. "The staff party is coming up and he's the only one going by himself."

"Angelina, you know that Snape doesn't go out with anyone because he still loves Lily," George told her.

"That would be your grandmother," Harry quickly explained, seeing Isis confused look.

"What happened to her?" Isis asked.

"She was killed by Voldemort," Harry told her. "She's buried in Godric Hollow with my father."

"How much did he love her?" Isis asked.

"A lot," Harry answered. "So much that he protected me while I was at school. Thank God we didn't lose him with that snake bite."

Both Weasley's nodded in agreement and that gave Isis an idea.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you nuts," Teddy asked. "You're going to leave the grounds, without permission, and visit Lily Potter's grave."

"Yes," Isis said. "I need to find out if I'm right about something."

"And what's that?" Teddy asked.

"If I told you then you would really think that I was insane," Isis told him. "I'll be back soon enough."

And she left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Knight Bus took Isis from the Hogwarts grounds to Godric Hollow. When it left she could tell that the man that ran it was worried about why she would rather spend time in a cemetery then at school. No one was about and so she headed straight for the grave of the Potter family. Using her magic she found Lily's grave and pulled out the scroll. She needed to stand exactly where Lily was to resurrect only Lily. She couldn't have James returning.

"I, Isis, the Goddess of ten-thousand names and the resurrector of Osiris, command these souls, to which I laid upon, to return to the land of the living, to breath, to feed, to drink, to dance, and to enjoy the pleasures of the world. Come forth…now."

The same glow appeared as her magic connected and she moved away. She watched as the same hole was blasted through the ground and Harry's mother pulled herself out of the ground. Her clothes looked worse then the worst beggar and she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Where's James?"

"You're in Godric Hollow and James is dead," Isis told her.

Lily Potter looked shocked and then sad.

"Who are you?" Lily asked her.

"My name is Isis," Isis told her in an authoritive tone. "And you've been dead for over thirty years."

Lily gasped and then said, "You brought me back to life, why not James?"

"I don't have that much power," Isis said. "I can only bring back one person."

She knew that part might not be true but she had no proof.

"Well bring him back," Lily demanded.

"I'm sorry," Isis said. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because he doesn't want to come back," Isis answered, though she wasn't sure where they had come from. "Come along, unless you want people to wonder why you're wearing rags."

She held out her hand and Lily took it. Soon both people were gone.

The return to Hogwarts was a miracle in itself but once they were back Isis had Lily take a bath and then she had a house elf bring her some fresh clothes. Once the elf returned the little guy disappeared and Lily appeared.

"It feels good to take a bath," Lily told her, her green eyes dancing in amazement. "I've missed doing that."

She put the clothes on and food magically appeared. Lily ate like she hadn't eaten in centuries.

"So are you the actual goddess Isis or just someone named after her," Lily asked.

"I don't know," Isis told her. "I do have a skill of bring back the dead, doing shields, and other things but I'm not sure."

"So how's my son doing?" Lily asked. "I watched him from the Field of Reeds and he seemed to be doing okay."

"He's doing great unless you count that big blow up that happened over me," Isis told her.

Lily sighed. "I saw that as well. It wasn't my son's fault and I know that your mum didn't use a love potion."

"Thanks, I'm glad that you believe her," Isis said.

Lily finished with her meal and then got up. "Well I want to go and see Madam Pomfrey. I need to be checked out."

Isis nodded and then led her down to the hospital wing.

To say that Madam Pomfrey was shocked when Harry's mother walked in was an understatement. She almost passed out. After giving the Matron time to get over her shock Lily was led to a bed and checked over. Finally she was declared fit and that's when the worst thing that ever happened, happened. Severus Snape walked in and when he saw Lily he fainted.

"I see I still have that affect on people," Lily told Isis, with a grin.

Madam Pomfrey went over and levitated him onto a bed. Lily walked over and smiled sadly at him.

"I forgive you for what happened?" Lily told him. "God's he looks so much older."

"That's what You-Know-Who can do a person," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"I watched him watching over Harry and how he hated the M word," Lily told them. "That's when I knew that he had been truly sorry."

"I'll let Harry know what happened," Madam Pomfrey said and then said to Isis. "You might not see your father for awhile."

"I know and I understand," Isis said.

Lily smiled at her. "I'll make sure that he doesn't forget," Lily told her.

"Thanks," Isis said and then left.

When she returned to the Gryffindor Common Room Teddy was there and asked her how her trip to Godric Hollow was. She told him that he had been productive and that she was glad to be back.

"So you're not going to be leaving the castle anytime soon," Teddy asked her.

"Nope," Isis answered.

"Good because the Headmistress was wondering where you were," Teddy told her.

Isis had a bad feeling that she would get summoned the next morning.

However she hadn't been summoned the next day or any of the days after that. On Halloween she had just come back, with Teddy, from Charms when she saw Lily waiting outside the Gryffindor Tower. She looked upset about something and it was Isis job to find out why she was so upset.

"Hello, Lily Pie," Isis said.

"Don't call me that," Lily snapped, her eyes filled with tears.

Isis looked concerned about this. "What's wrong?"

"There's another person named Lily and daddy spends time with her," Lily told her. "He doesn't care about me anymore."

Isis sighed and motioned Teddy over. "I'll talk with you later."

He nodded and went inside.

"Why do you think he doesn't care about you anymore?" Isis asked.

"Well he use to read me a story and now he doesn't," Lily told her. "So I want a new name."

Isis wrapped her arms around her.

"From this day forth you shall be called Maat," Isis told her. "The one that presides over balance and you shall be revered by all and shall punish those that do wrong."

She felt her magic connect with Lily and that part of her power was taken away and given to her little sister. Unknown to anyone Lily Luna Potter was now Maat, the person that embodied truth, balance, order, law, morality, and justice.

"Thanks," Lily, now Maat said.

"No problem," Isis said to her. "Now I think that you need to head back home."

"Daddies new friend is there," Maat told her.

"Well I'm sure that your daddy's new friend would like to get to know you."

Maat stuck her tongue out and Isis sighed. She knew she would pay for it but her sister wanted to go to the Halloween Feast and since Maat didn't want to be around her father and grandmother that was the only place that she could take her.

Halloween was huge with flying bats and all sorts of other things. What amazed Isis was the fact that the huge pumpkins were even possible. When the feast appeared she put some on Maat's plate and they both ate.

"I can't believe you brought your sister," Teddy said.

"Well she wasn't happy with what had happened so I've invited her to come to the Halloween feast."

"And I like it," Maat told him.

"Well I'm glad that you do," Teddy said and then returned to his meal.

When the feast had ended Isis took her sister back home and when she knocked on the door Angelina opened it. Isis explained that her sister wanted to be called Maat now since she didn't like her old name of Lily. She then told her why she didn't like the old name and Angelina sighed.

"Well she's lucky that Harry decided to leave and take his mum to dinner," Angelina said. "And I won't tell him that she went to the Halloween Feast."

"Thanks," Isis said and then left to return to Gryffindor tower.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Isis is setting up the people that will become the Gods on earth. Lily Luna Potter is now Maat and with her words Isis now doesn't have the power to punish those that upset the balance. But she does have the power to curse anyone that ticks her off. Next up: Harry's mother has a talk with her son and Isis reads another entry in Professor Lime's journal.


	9. A Mother Son Talk

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: A Mother Son Talk

Harry Potter was really enjoying himself. He had his mother back and he was telling her all about training as an Auror and the break that he was taking. She seemed to really enjoy being around him and had even come to the Halloween party that the staff had.

"Son can I have a word with you," Lily said.

"Sure," Harry said and sat down.

"Dear I loved spending time with you but you have a family to look after," Lily told him. "Your little girl is very upset that you haven't spent time with her and I, as anyone else knows, know that spending time with your family is important."

"I know but I haven't seen you and I want to spend loads of time with you," Harry said.

"And I'll always be with you," Lily said. "But you should spend time with your family."

Harry nodded and then asked, "Are you coming to the match this weekend?"

"Yes, Severus has invited me to watch the match," Lily told him. "I'll also be setting with Minerva."

Harry nodded and offered to sit with her as well.

"Sit with your family," Lily told him, "Before you don't have one."

"Yes, mum," Harry said.

The match took place soon after that and Isis sit with Harry, James, Albus, and Maat. Isis had explained that until Lily was ready to be called Lily that you had to call her Maat.

"And why did she choose that name?" Harry asked.

"Only heaven knows that answer," Isis had said.

Hermione stayed away from the match, telling Isis that she had tons of work to do. Everyone saw her doing nothing but work but Neville suspected that Hermione was starting to feel something for Harry and didn't want to further ruin his life. During the match Isis told Harry about the Halloween feast but didn't tell him that Maat had gone. In the end Slytherin won the match and Professor Snape excused himself.

"That's strange," Harry said. "He normally is happy when Slytherin wins."

"Maybe he has a lot on his mind," Isis told him. "I mean, he might still be the head of Slytherin House but he does have other things to worry about."

"True but it just seems strange," Harry said.

When Isis returned to Gryffindor tower she fetched the journal of Professor Lime and started reading it. She had left off two months before his death and he had written another entry, this time about a note that he had gotten.

_Another blasted note. I don't why he sends them and I'm afraid of going to anyone. I know that the Headmistress suspects that something is wrong and I hope that she never finds out about this. Last night Severus once again got drunk and talked about how much he misses Lily Evens. Gods, I wish he would shut up. The woman's dead, get over it._

"Stupid man," Isis muttered.

"True but he didn't-."

"Teddy, I never said that he deserved to get killed," Isis said, cutting him off. "I'm just saying that he was stupid."

"I wonder if he's going to write out who he believes wants him dead?" Teddy said.

"I hope so," Isis said and then went back reading.

The next day Isis was eating in the Great Hall when a school owl landed and Isis noticed that it had a note in its beak. She took it and opened it. At once her blood turned cold.

"**Stop acting like your blasted father, Potter, and leave Lime's death alone. If not I'll personally make you pay by making your favorite Defense Master the crocs next meal**."

"Oh no," Isis moaned. "He's going to hurt Professor Snape."

She got up and ran right into Teddy and his father. Both of them looked at her with worry.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

She showed him the note and Remus went white. "We'll get the Headmistress here at once," he told her. "Then we'll see if Severus is here. If he is then we'll protect him."

"Oh Gods, I hope he's alright," Isis said.

Professor McGonagall arrived and Remus showed her the note. At once she summoned Snape and to Isis relief he arrived.

"Someone wants you dead," McGonagall told him, showing Snape the note.

He read it and then handed it back.

"I don't need guarding," he told the Headmistress.

"I'm afraid that you do," McGonagall told him. "I'll have Filch get someone to guard you."

"Fine but I'm telling you that no one wants to get me," Snape said.

Isis wished that was true.

And so Professor Snape was guarded. However the man that Filch chose to guard him left a lot to be desired. He looked horrible with dirty hair and blue eyes. He even smelled, which she was sure that Snape didn't like. However he was safe and that's all that matter to Isis.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So why would anyone want to harm Severus?" Hermione asked Dora.

"Don't look at me," Dora said. "I'm still in shock that he's innocent."

Hermione knew that she had been shocked because she was there when McGonagall told her that Snape had been forced to kill Dumbledore to keep Draco from staining his soul with murder.

"Well I hope that this person doesn't harm him," Hermione said. "Severus is a good Defense Master and we can't afford to lose him."

"Makes me wonder who would want to harm him?" Dora said. "Oh I've got some news."

Hermione was all ears. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Dora told her and Hermione jumped up for joy.

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Dora said. "It's going to be a little girl. I was thinking of naming her Hathor, though I have no idea where that name came from."

"Does Remus approve of the name?" Hermione asked.

Dora nodded and then said, "He was surprised that I was able to get pregnant after where we had both been. I haven't told Teddy, as I don't want him to think that I'm replacing him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dora, your not replacing anyone. You're just adding someone to your family."

"I know but you know how sensitive men can be," Dora said.

"Well I'm sure that Teddy will love her," Hermione said.

"I hope so," Dora said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor Snape was heading to Lily's chambers in hopes of asking her out. He knew that she wasn't over the fact that she had returned but James hadn't and he was hoping to court her and start fresh. He still wanted to marry her and he still loved her. Suddenly something hit him and Lily was the last thought that he had before blackness took over.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh poor Severus. He's been kidnapped. Next up: Lime's murderer is revealed and you'll be surprised who it is.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

The next morning news came through to the Headmistress that Snape had been taken from the school. When the students in the Great Hall heard this they were all shocked.

"I can't believe it," Isis said. "Professor Snape has been taken and it's my entire fault."

"You can't believe that," Teddy told her. "So what are we going to do?"

"I need to find out who killed Professor Lime and once I find out who then I'll know who took the Professor."

"Well then let's get the ball rolling," Teddy told her and they hurried and left the Great Hall.

All day Isis read through comments that Lime had about the Professors and through the comments about the death threats that he was getting. Finally she came to the last entry, the one before he died.

"_Filch is the one that's doing it. If I die then I want whoever finds this book to get him. He's my murderer; the blood that he has spilt shall be on his hands. Let me explain why I believe that he is my murderer. I've been working on something that restores magic to those that have been denied it. He wanted it; even though I told him that it had to be proven safe by the Ministry of Magic. He doesn't care about his life he cares only about being a wizard._"

"Oh my Gods, Filch killed Lime," Isis said.

"Do you think he kidnapped Professor Snape," Teddy said.

"No, but he'll tell who did," Isis told him. "Come on, let's get the Headmistress and put an end to all this madness."

They headed to the Headmistress office and showed the Headmistress the book.

"He says that Filch would be the one to kill him," Isis told her. "And I believe that he did but I don't believe that he kidnapped Snape."

"Then who did?" McGonagall asked.

"Well someone that hated Snape," Teddy said, "Someone that thought that he was too much to be allowed to live."

"Which means that Filch had a partner," Isis said, "Someone that could promise Filch the magic that he desired and wanted? And if he could get it then he would be free of the torment of watching over children that he considered the enemy."

"But who?"

"Ask Filch," Isis and Teddy said at the same time.

Filch was brought in and Harry poured the Truth Potion down his throat. Isis saw that her grandmother was very upset over Snape being taken. She turned her attention back to Filch.

"What's your name?" McGonagall asked.

"Argus Filch," Filch answered.

"Did you kill Professor Lime?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Filch answered and Isis was shocked even though she had figured it out.

"How did you kill him?"

"I blew the back of his head off," Filch said with delight.

"Did you drag his body to Ravenclaw's tomb and make it look like Lime was stealing from the tomb and the curse had been the cause."

"Yes but I needed help," Filch told her. "Ron Weasley helped me drag the body and promised me that I would have magic."

Isis went white and Harry gaped at him.

"The Flying teacher," McGonagall gasped. "Never in all-."

"Filch, why did Ron not allow Isis to return for Flying Lessons?" Harry asked.

"Because he hates her," Filch answered. "He hates her because of who her father is."

"Did he write the letter that Miss Potter got?"

"Of course," Filch said. "And he took Snape."

"Where's Severus at, where's my Deputy Headmaster at?"

Filch laughed. "He's probably with those old Egyptian tombs right now, gasping for air, lovely end to a nothing of a wizard."

Isis saw McGonagall wanting to hit him but thankfully she held herself back.

"Which tomb is he in?" McGonagall demanded.

"He's in the tomb of a man that no one wants to talk about," Filch answered and at once Isis knew where her favorite Defense Master was.

"Professor, we need to head to the Valley of the Kings," Isis told her. "Or Snape might be dead."

McGonagall nodded and then asked Harry to fetch Hermione. "We're going to save Severus and if anyone sees Ronald Weasley, kill him."

"Oh I intend to do a lot more then that," Harry vowed and Isis believed it.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you all think about this chapter. Next up: There off to rescue Severus before it's too late.


	11. Rescuing Snape

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and you'll like what I have plan for Harry and Hermione in the future.

To graynavarre: Actually it was found. That's how come experts knew that the Priests defaced the tomb and also that's how they knew that they had punished him in death. Also it was amazing that Akhenaten cared more about his god then about the state of Egypt.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rescuing Snape

Hermione at once got everything together for rescuing Snape from Ron Weasley. Isis wanted to come but her mum told her that this was too dangerous for children.

"But he might have things that you can't even sense," Isis protested. "Please, let me come."

"Let her come," Harry told her. "If Ron does have some darkness with him then she'll be able to tell."

Hermione didn't like this but she agreed.

So Isis, Harry, Hermione, Lily, Dora, Remus, and McGonagall headed to Egypt to rescue the Professor. Finding the site would require them to arrive in Cairo and then spend the night in one of the Egyptian hotels that Muggles stayed in. Isis loved it when they arrived and showed the group her favorite hotel to stay in.

"You don't have to worry about getting attacked by something," Isis told them.

So they stayed at the hotel and then ate a breakfast the next morning before setting out.

* * *

"I don't know why anyone would want to save you," Ron Weasley said in the tomb that had once belonged to King Tut's father. "Everyone hated you when you taught them."

"Because I've changed," Snape told him. "I've learned about what's important, unlike you."

Ron laughed. "You think that you can tell me that you've learned what's important. Well let me tell you something, Snape, you're the same filthy Death Eater that you were when I first saw you. You haven't changed; you've let people think you have. And when I'm done with you I'll make sure that pretty little girl suffer for what your mum did to me."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to attack a little girl over something that adults decide to do.

"Harry won't let you even get near his daughter," Snape spat. "He loves Isis as much as he loves his other children."

"Oh he thinks so," Ron said. "Well let me tell you something, Snape, the only reason why Harry is even talking to that little bastard is because he feels a moral need to be in her life. The moment all of this is over he'll go back loving the right people. And no one will care what happened to you as no one will know exactly what happened to you."

"Is that why you framed Professor Lime?" Snape asked. "Killed him?"

"Actually that was Filch's area," Ron said. "But I did make it look as though Lime was trying to steal from Rowena's tomb. Imagine what's going to happen when people think that Lime was a thief?"

Snape couldn't believe what else he was hearing.

"What did Charlie ever do to you?" Snape asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted his job," Ron told him. "You can understand that, can't you?"

"No, I can't," Snape said. "I might have wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but I never killed anyone to get it."

"What about the Headmaster?" Ron said. "You killed him all those years ago."

"That was because Dumbledore wanted to die that way," Snape said. "I was-."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies," Ron cut in. "Your going to die in this tomb and no one will be around to save you, even though I know that people are trying to save you and I have a feeling that Isis is at the head of it."

Snape grinned at him. "So much like her father!" he said. "I think I can appreciate that now."

Ron glared at him and then turned to leave. However something appeared and he stopped.

* * *

_A Few minutes before_

"There it is," Hermione said.

They had entered the Valley of the Kings and Hermione was pointing to a hole in the side of the cliff.

"Why bury the kings here?" Remus asked.

"Because it was safer," Hermione answered.

A man appeared at her side and he had with him several men, all with white turbans.

"This is Adam Emerson," Hermione had told them back at the hotel when she had introduced them. "He's a direct descendent of Amelia Peabody. Now that was a woman that anyone could connect with."

"I'm sure my Great-Grandmother can appreciate what you said," Adam said. "Now we need to surround it without this Ron Weasley noticing."

"I think it can be done," Hermione said.

The men split up and when Hermione turned she saw that Isis was gone.

"Where did she go?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I have no idea," Harry said and Hermione started to get worried.

* * *

Isis stood there, glaring at Ron. The man, who was much larger then she was, was shocked.

"How in the world?"

"I'm sneaky," Isis said. "Now let him go or I'll make it very nasty for you."

Ron laughed and then Isis brought down something that was white, hard, and deadly if used the right way. Ron was hit in the stomach, which caused him to yelp in shock and then Isis brought the other half down on his head. He fell to his knees and Isis brought her knee up and Ron was out cold.

"You are insane, Miss Potter," Snape said as she untied him.

"Thanks, I'll appreciate that one of these days," Isis said. "Now let's tie up moron over there. He has a lot to answer for."

"That I agree with," Snape said.

Once Ron was tired up Isis sent out a flag and everyone came running to where she was.

Isis took the yelling that she got from her mum as several Ministry wizards, dressed in Muggle clothes, took Ron away. Several hours later Hermione was given a glass of water and Isis had a big red mark on her butt. However Isis would do it all over again so she took the punishment. Back at the hotel Adam said his goodbyes and then left for whatever dig he was doing next. Snape slipped her something, later that night, for the pain and by morning the only thing that everyone wanted to know was why Ron and Filch would even plot to do what they had done.

* * *

A/N: Well the final chapter is next. Next up: The conclusion to the whole mess and another invitation to a dig, this time for Lily.


	12. Conclusion

Title: Crocodile On The Sandbank

Rating: K

Summary: Isis Granger comes to Hogwarts and meets one Teddy Lupin. Soon their both off on Isis first adventure, one that has many unexpected turns and might end up being deadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, their owned by J.K Rowling, but I like to have fun with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To graynavarre: Thanks for your review and sorry that Emerson didn't have any roar. I was leaving that to Isis.

* * *

Chapter 12: Conclusion

"So what I want to know is how did this whole thing get started," Dora asked.

"It started last year, when Professor Lime started," Isis told her. "It was in his journal and it clearly states when he started. Anyway, Filch heard that Lime was working on something that would restore the magic that should have been there. However anyone knows that this is impossible."

"How do you figure that," Remus asked.

"Because I suspect that magic is genetic," Isis told him. "And since he didn't have magic then that means that even if such a thing existed then it wouldn't have worked on him. Also last year was when Ron Weasley had arrived and he was looking for a way of getting out of teaching Flying."

"But he always liked flying," Harry said.

"True but he hated teaching it," Isis said. "He treated me like a slug right after he found out that I'm a Potter. He used who I was related to as a means of getting back at mum for dumping him. Anyway, Lime must have refused to give up his post so he tried to figure out a way of getting the position. When he heard that Filch was looking for a way of getting magic Ron found the perfect person to help him plot Lime's death. He knew that people knew that he hated the Caretaker so if they worked together then no one would have connected him with Filch.

"However none of them knew that Lime kept a journal and at the very end he told the reader the Filch was the one that would kill him and then Filch told everyone, under the Truth Potion, the truth. Both he and Ron moved the body to the tomb knowing that if the body was discovered then people would believe that Rowena had cursed the tomb and that Lime was trying to steal from it when the curse activated. I became suspicious of the whole thing when I noticed that there was no blood around the body. Lime bled through and of course the soles of his shoes had the look of dragging, as well as his clothes.

"Ron didn't use magic to get him there."

"Amazing," Dora commented.

"Well we should know soon what happened," Harry said and sure enough a man appeared and handed Harry something. "Thanks."

He took the letter and read it. Finally he folded it and put it down.

"Ron just admitted everything and Isis was right about everything," Harry said. "Ron planned on getting the Muggle Studies job and helped Filch dispose of the body after Filch had killed him."

"Amazing," Remus said; "To think that those two could get away with it."

"Well I'm glad that they didn't," Hermione finally spoke. "To think that people would have actually thought the tomb was cursed."

"Also Ron wants to sue Isis," Harry went on.

Everyone stared at him.

"For whatever for?" Snape asked.

"For assault," Harry told Snape.

"Well I should sue him for assaulting me," Snape told Harry. "He was the one that kidnapped me and brought me here. Isis was doing the world a favor by knocking the moron out."

"I don't think it will hold up," Harry said. "Well I think that we all should return to the school. I know that we're all missing the wonderful fridge weather."

"Not me," said Dora.

"Not me," said Remus.

"Count me out on that," said Hermione.

"I think I'll stay in Egypt for awhile," Lily said.

"As will I," Snape said. "Adam has invited me to go on a dig."

"I'll stay," Hermione said. "The Ministry is taking the crates and bringing them here. I think that I should stay for that."

"Well I'm going," Harry said. "My three children miss me and I want to spend time with them as well as Isis."

"Then I'll be seeing all of you back here when term ends," Hermione said. "I'm sure that Little Lily will like it here."

"Don't call her that, mum," Isis said. "Her name is now Maat, until she decides to return to Lily."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, Maat then," she said. "Has the boys decided to change their names?"

"No," Isis answered.

"Thank the Gods for small things," Hermione said.

Hermione paid for their bill and Harry, Isis, and McGonagall all headed back to England, back to the frigid weather and to whatever great adventure was next.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed this Mystery. The next one is The Curse of the Pharaohs and I hope that all of you will welcome back the spunky Isis Sekhmet Granger-Potter and her valuable assistant Teddy Lupin. See you then.


End file.
